


风花雪月COC·忒修斯之船【跑团log整理存档】

by rin42



Series: COC TRPG log存档 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3HCOC, Multi, coc trpg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin42/pseuds/rin42
Summary: 第三个火焰纹章·风花雪月的团！PL们超赞的，非常有趣！一个现代警察paro的风花雪月团，青狮组全员警察，卷入了一起案件之中，然而这一切仅仅只是开始……
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: COC TRPG log存档 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834099
Kudos: 1





	1. 车卡回·看来我要犯点罪过了

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：
> 
> 1\. 原创模组，大量房规，放水与都合  
> 2\. 角色桌，亲友娱乐向，CP杂乱，设定无底线，确定自己什么都能接受的话？  
> 3\. KP=1 PC=5
> 
> KP：Rin  
> 帝弥托利：和音   
> 菲利克斯：月如   
> 希尔凡：妄言   
> 英古利特：罗罗   
> 贝雷特：秋立 

【角色卡建立+设定】

KP:选人选人！下次要不要全员警察？

月如：修伯特会选希尔凡吧《妄言上次志愿试药选了修伯特建卡》

罗罗：“修伯特会选希尔凡吧——”这怪可怕的

妄言：我可以希尔凡只要我不是青狮孤家寡人（……这怪可怕的

KP：修君心理阴影了！《在上个团里从头到尾一个人扛起全部黑幕最后入狱十八年……》

罗罗：俺想试试瑛姑（跃跃欲试

KP：我！我好喜欢英谷！我好兴奋啊！

罗罗：你又动什么歪脑子了

KP：我想到把之前写的一个模组了反过来了，就很适合青狮ptsd组！和音桑选帝弥吗？

和音：可以呀，我准备好san45的卡了。（亲切）在座有老师请点好精神分析救我。

KP:放设定，菲尔帝亚刑事厅搜查一课的几人在深夜被电话call起来。一条小巷里响起枪声，现场留下一把警用手枪和大量血迹，没有发现尸体。这一切只是一个离奇怪诞的事件的开始………《后来全改了根本没用上》

月如：挠头 我是谁来着？菲利克斯有人吗？

KP:和音桑帝弥，妄言太太希尔凡，罗罗英谷莉特……就这三个已选来着。菲利克斯完全OK！但是我怕你不会骂人hhhh你那么温柔

月如：我会 让我来

KP:加油欺负和音桑！全员职业限定警察，随便车卡，古廉殉职了……周末看有没有空跑？点数合理范围内不限制，允许配枪，推荐技能精神分析。

和音：请爸爸们带好精神分析真的，虽然我准备好了一堆疯狂表演但我不想死（…………）

月如：等下我还要带剑吗？

KP：我突然犹豫！好想看和不合理之间疯狂横跳！…………还是带枪吧！

月如：我要用毛子手枪 搓手手。

和音：我觉得希尔凡很适合分析类职业，英古莉特是手枪擅长，菲利克斯是枪械全精通，帝弥托利是习惯用警棍而不是枪……据说是因为一不小心就会把东西捏变形。没枪的时候会发现新世界（？

KP:我也觉得希尔凡是科搜研调来的www英谷车技很厉害,负责开警车，还可以边开车边射爆对方的轮胎。

和音：是的！很擅长移动射击，二轮车的话感觉希尔凡也行！

妄言：希尔凡是脑筋组里唯一的脑力吗压力好大！！是的我觉得希尔凡也会骑乘。

KP：菲利克斯是狙击手，希尔凡是观察手。帝弥是课长，之前有过五年的卧底调查经历，回来的时候丢了一只眼睛。升了官？

和音：我总觉得我这个课长不是正常晋升的.jpg……………………什么，我就五年后了？好，那我要做个凶不拉几的黑狮子（喂。那我就设定卧底刚回来和你们见面，面色阴沉又警惕好了（……时不时回忆一下卧底生涯，无法顺利和同事沟通满脑子想着弄死罪犯（？？？？？？？

秋立《姗姗来迟》：大家都決定好角色了嗎？還沒有老师嗎？

妄言：现pa该怎么叫殿下（苦思

和音：课长

罗罗：（课长就肉眼可见一种社畜感

月如：山猪

妄言：殿下多萌啊！不然就当家族传统（？？）古时候到现在（？？？）都这么叫好了（放弃思考合理性。然后现在也调侃意味这么叫，好！（。

KP：说不定是ff15那种社会呢，虽然大家开着豪车吃着汉堡，但是依然有魔法与剑，要靠老国王烧命续国运……不行我ff15还在第一关钓鱼我怕圆不回来hhhh这次推理破案元素很多的《然而之后根本没有》

罗罗：（我脑子不好 希尔凡 加油

月如：(我脑子不好 但我嘴臭 会BB你

妄言：我脑子也不好，大家一起莽吧

秋立：怎麼了，要進行腦力進修嗎

KP：贝老师是这几个人在警校时候的指导教师，后来外调去了搜查一课，和帝弥平级，但是名义上还是帝弥的下属。至于为什么会调来，除了贝老师之外没人知道。帝弥也不太理这个老师？每天9127地睡警局办公室。在办公室墙上挂着一个毛毛毯子，晚上帝弥就裹着毯子睡办公室。本来菲利克斯和哥哥是一对搭档，然后哥哥在一次任务里殉职了。不知道为什么希尔凡就被调来给菲利克斯当观察手了。另外希尔凡还在爆破处理班呆过，精通拆炸弹。希尔凡自己申请降级调来陪菲利克斯。希尔凡属于一直被平调的神奇人物。动不动得罪女上司或者女同事，混不下去了就被塞给其他组，所以学到了各种奇奇怪怪的本事。聪明又英俊的希尔凡就这样在警视厅流浪着～

和音：“他肯定泡了上级的女儿”  
“快醒醒，他直属上司是警视长，警视长就帝弥托利一个儿子”

妄言：可能是，泡了上司的女儿，被上司勒令平调，过了三天，又泡了上司的老婆（…………

和音：………………能活到现在真好啊，希尔凡。

妄言：天下的美人我都要给她们带来今夜的好梦

月如：搭讪水平贼烂 不如跟被抓进来的犯人学学。

和音：前几天刚被抓进来的修伯特：？

KP：下面开始骰调查员特征

妄言：  
1D6 =(4) = 4  
1D20 =(20) = 20

KP：再投擲一次，獲得那個特徵:特徵具有(D)時，玩家可以再額外選擇一個其他任意特徵獲得。特徵沒有(D)時，玩家必須再同時選擇一個(D)特徵。

妄言：  
1D6 =(3) = 3  
1D20 =(10) = 10

KP：瘋狂(D):SAN-1D8。玩家和KP商議給予調查員一個精神障礙。  
呃……，这个我们已经说好了（笑死）

妄言： hhhhhhhh对不起已经是个精神病了

KP：然后任选一个技能获得  
我看了一个特别适合你的  
花花公子:APP+1D3，和異性交往有關的交涉技能+1D3x10%。

妄言：不错！！！！！

KP：还有一个  
忠誠:調查員不會拋棄自己的家人、朋友、夥伴，在力所能及的範圍內一定會幫助他們。這種性格也使他和自己周圍的人群交涉時成功率+10%。

妄言：哎呀好难抉择（？

KP：紅髮:調查員有著一頭好像燃燒著一般的紅髮，非常顯眼(沒有其他效果)。

妄言：没有其他效果

罗罗：没有其他效果

妄言：那就选忠诚吧好怕殿下发疯（？

罗罗：  
1D6 = 1  
1D20 = 12

KP：夜視強化:日落西山後視覺相關懲罰只有常人的一半。挺不错的！

月如：  
1D6 =(3) = 3  
1D20 =(3) = 3

KP：悲歎人生:SAN-1D10，玩家和KP給調查員設定一個背景(失去愛人、子孫或者其他血親的悲劇)。  
……这个完全就是菲利克斯啊

妄言：剑圣……不枪圣用什么枪？如果是观察手的话你会的枪我也得会用才行【……

月如：AWM+TT33手枪

妄言：AWM……2333333出现了，吃鸡里只存在在空投里的枪！！查了下巴雷特12.7mm，AWM是7.62mm，那可以视伤害和口径一样的FN FAL差不多吗【……是啊所以KP确定我们可以拿这种东西哦【？作为pc我是很爽啦【？

KP：可以可以，因为这次的敌人比较难，原则上来说除了核武器和生化武器之外我都不会太ban

和音：是时候拿出我从朋友那里偷来的图了

妄言：对不起就是现在在写卡的我【？？？？？

秋立：  
1D6 = 5  
1D20 = 8

KP：健談者:「話術」+2D4x5%。調查員有著非常厲害的語言術，可以通過講故事獲得朋友的信任、降低敵人的敵意、賺到一頓免費的餐點也是可能的。  
这骰子太会搞事情了！？

秋立：貝雷特...?

KP：灰色欺诈师……！

【建卡+秘密】  
【帝弥托利】  
KP：给一点帝弥的设定～五年里卧底了艾尔的组织，他们在搞邪教献祭仪式，差点挖了帝弥的两只眼睛，挖到一半警局的人终于来把所有人都突突突了，救下来帝弥，休养了半年。在邪教的经历让san很不好！在邪教的经历让san很不好！

和音：艾黛尔贾特！！！！！！

KP：还有很多其他因为献祭搞出来的伤口，救回去缝了很多针，换了三波医生才缝好，现在已经愈合了，但是身体上还是挺可怕的，平时都会穿比较严实？如果在别人面前暴露身体会导致其他人san check

和音：好色哦这个设定！

KP：另外因为被用过药，还在嗑药戒毒中。直到现在都疗效良好，也没有告诉任何人。每天都要吃两次药

和音：断药是怎样的？

KP：sc，然后自由发挥。办公室和口袋里都有药，一般不会断就是了。放在胃药的瓶子里随身带着。

【希尔凡】

KP：给希尔凡发的秘密的部分是额外送200点数想点什么点什么，这次不算秘密团，没有pvp算什么秘密团！

妄言：我的秘密好简单好开挂（？？？？？

KP：以及有一个哥哥……？剩下的部分就是我们天天看的那些了……

妄言：我们天天看哪些（装傻

KP：反正后来打击犯罪，希尔凡就亲手击毙了哥哥。希尔凡依旧有一些我们都知道的ptsd。而且性癖很糟糕！另外你注意到帝弥每天都从胃药瓶子里吃两次药，但是他看起来吃一成熟的牛排都ok的样子。

妄言：殿下！！！！！！性癖很糟糕是怎样我容易乱想的（……

KP：给别人挡刀的话加一个奖励骰。

妄言：以后攻击冲着我来？

KP：零零碎碎的消息拼凑起来，卧底的那次出动了反恐部队和特警，还有卧底下落不明。即使如此那个组织还是有消息传出来，依旧在活动着。因为是帝弥的秘密行动，别人都不知道，他有一天突然消失了，没有和任何人说。

妄言：也没有说带回了什么情报……

KP：希尔凡一直注意到比帝弥复归只迟了几天调来的贝雷特，他总是监视着帝弥的一举一动，让人心生疑虑与戒备。

妄言：老师我要杀了你（B支援on）

【菲利克斯】  
KP：发了一圈秘密，菲利克斯也有秘密！

月如：秘密！

KP：菲利克斯的秘密是，古廉死前给你了一个奇怪的标志，那个标志是（火纹的老师的纹章的样子）他什么都没来得及解释就死了

月如：炎之纹章，转来的老师 我见到过她/他？身上有纹章吗

KP：你们没有那么亲密吧！后来追查到过相关的邪教组织，但是线索太少，密级过高，难以调查下去。

【英古利特】  
KP：我这次又发了一些秘密。但是英谷没有！只有一些婚恋烦恼。总是被家里催相亲

罗罗：我是一个单纯美丽的人

KP：古廉给你的一个纪念品，英古利特一直带在身上。什么都可以你自己选。他和你订下婚约之后有段时间心事重重，就像预感到了什么一样。

【贝雷特】  
KP:贝老师很牛逼，爹是国际反恐的，曾经调查过一个邪教组织。由艾尔领头的。贝老师最后带人冲进去突突突。救下了卧底在里面被折磨到只剩一口气的帝弥，那个时候帝弥只剩一只眼睛了，全身是伤，还被强行注射了奇怪的东西。他昏迷着没有看见你。

贝雷特的情报网表明，上次的行动里有一个支部没有端掉，似乎在针对帝弥进行一些不好的策划。所以你自己调去了一课，每天贴身保护帝弥。当然你没有告诉他们这件事，你知道帝弥每天在嗑药戒毒，也知道他ptsd很严重，也知道他自闭了，但是你主要的任务是保护他的安全以及把那些邪教人员一网打尽。你可以搞到一切必须的军用武器。因为这个原因，普通你会和其他同事（过去的学生）保持一些距离，但不会太冷漠，就保持普通同事关系这样.

KP:可能有比较长的单人剧情，没问题吗？

秋立：没问题。


	2. 导入回，帝弥托利&希尔凡分组·KP把刀递给你你就杀啊！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希尔凡和帝弥托利可以互相取暖。

KP：导入部分的安排是，在事件发生的一天前，你们下班之后有没有互相约出去吃饭聊天唱k。如果没有什么特别的，就安排一起吃火锅，有指定对象就安排特别的导入。导入部分每个人有两个行动点数，可以选择约任意pc或npc，参加火锅聚会也需要一个行动点数。

罗罗：。？风花雪月模拟器

KP：菲利克斯有什么安排？两个点数都用在靶场吗？

妄言：火锅有肉啊菲力不来吗

罗罗：火锅要吃的，有肉啊！

月如：今天是老师调来多久

KP：1D30 = 18  
调来的第十八天

秋立：帝彌托利，跟我去喝一杯嗎？

和音：（陷入了老师邀请我我好快乐和我在自闭到底要不要答应的痛苦挣扎中）

（互相约会的若干讨论）

（10 years later）

菲尔帝亚警局刑事搜查一课  
下午五点，准时下班。  
平静的一天，一课的警察们主要在写上个飞车抢劫割喉案的报告，飞车贼被英谷莉特利落地撞飞掉进河里，菲利克斯给他戴上了手铐。因为干净利落地解决了一件大案子，贝雷特临下班的时候说一起吃火锅庆祝一下，自己请客。

几个人订了包厢，自助火锅，牛羊肉管够。

菲利克斯颇为古风地喝了两杯烧酒，贝雷特因为要开车，只意思意思碰了杯。

帝弥托利刚复职回来的时候还要更不好相处一点，现下已经会应老师的邀请一起聚餐了。端什么上来都涮一点吃，只是依旧维持沉默。

菲利克斯急着去靶场，承包了今晚40%的肉类，英谷莉特承包了另40%，吃饱之后两个人相约去靶场打两轮先离开了。

帝弥托利被救出去之后才知道杜笃失踪了。在医院的时候老老实实地吃病号餐，出院之后不仅失去了味觉也失去了对于饥饿的感知力。看着菲利克斯与英谷莉特前后出门，他也觉得自己应该差不多该放下餐具了。

看看手表到了该吃药的时间，帝弥托利借着装睡隐蔽地嚼了一片——瓶子里的最后一片。希尔凡抬头看了一眼。

希尔凡侦查检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(25) = 25（通过）

帝弥努力撑着桌子，手指陷入手臂，牙齿咬得很紧。

帝弥托利沉默离席。

还不够。

吃下后从骨髓深处噬咬的痛苦只是减轻了一点。又要加大剂量了吗……这样下去，就算戒掉毒瘾也会患上新的药物依赖吧。……哈。虽然勉强可以站立，但是这个状态是没法开车回警局拿药了。站在自己的车前，帝弥托利冷静地评估着。

“呃……殿下你还好吗？”希尔凡尝试上前拍拍帝弥托利。

【妄言：手里捏精神分析有不对就丢】

帝弥托利抬起头看了他一眼，露出有点扭曲的笑容“……吃你饭去。”

“已经吃完啦，倒是你都没怎么吃没事吗？有什么事可以和我说，以前说过要记得依赖下我们的吧。”希尔凡的手接触到帝弥托利的背部的时候，清晰地感受到手掌下方的颤抖。

“我吃饱了。”帝弥托利靠在车门上。

希尔凡不明所以，试图观察周围是不是有什么外力因素导致了这样的情况。

希尔凡侦查检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(80) = 80（失败）

“走开！”

“不行，现在不是工作时间，哪怕是殿下也没资格命令一位自由公民。”希尔凡坚持

“那个玩笑一样的称呼可以到此为止了！”

“虽然是这么说，不过毕竟难得现代社会里也有这种传统的家族关系，不叫岂不是很浪费？”希尔凡笑了笑。

帝弥托利san check  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(35) = 35（通过）

【KP:（可惜……】

【妄言：（不要可惜啊（…】

【和音：（真的好可惜，我都准备好疯狂了（？】

“总之，殿下您还好吗？看起来好像在发抖……应该不是我错觉吧。”

“这种东西对我没有意义，你也趁早抛弃这种束缚比较好。”

帝弥托利体质检定目标值25  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(75) = 75（失败）

说完这句话帝弥腿一软，跪倒在了自己的车前。

“！殿下您还好吗”希尔凡连忙扶住，感受到自己怀里帝弥的身体很烫，颤抖得也更加厉害了。

【妄言：（火锅里有毒啊（……】

【KP:（你自己并没有事！】

“殿下、您还好吗？需要我叫医生吗？”

“……陪我回一趟警署。”帝弥托利抬起手抓住车门，另一手掏出遥控钥匙按开车锁。“去拿点东西。”

“啊？可是你的身体状况……还是我来开吧！”希尔凡连忙拦在他面前。帝弥托利也不嘴硬，把钥匙塞他手里钻到副驾驶位蜷成一团。

希尔凡在插上车钥匙前小心观察了一下帝弥托利的状态。

希尔凡侦查检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(21) = 21（成功）  
希尔凡灵感检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(8) = 8（极难成功）

希尔凡曾经交过从戒毒所出来的女朋友，因此多少有点印象。脸上依旧挂着轻松的微笑，脚下一路油门到了警察局的停车场。

帝弥托利体质检定目标值50  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(53) = 53（失败）

想迈下车的帝弥滚倒在地上。“啧……”咬紧牙关，手掌按地尝试撑起身体。

希尔凡扶起撑不住的帝弥，表情意外严肃地喊了声：“殿下……”

希尔凡力量体型对抗目标值40  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(42) = 42（失败）

希尔凡和帝弥一起滚倒在地上。“痛……殿下你什么时候长那么高的啊……”

【妄言：可以爬起来再试试吗？】

希尔凡力量体型对抗目标值40  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(41) = 41（失败）

台阶绊倒了希尔凡，两个人又一次滚在地上。

【妄言：扶不起的殿下】

希尔凡幸运检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(12) = 12（成功）

“……希尔凡，别试了。我工位上第一个抽屉，拉开有个瓶子，帮我拿下来就好。”

“………我明白了，您先回车里休息吧？”希尔凡先把帝弥托利扶回车里。

帝弥托利撑着希尔凡回车里，把车门拉好开窗休息。

【KP:（心）和音桑怕我坑他也太小心了！说什么上个楼拿药也不会在车里出事吧还要开窗，我没有信用了！】

希尔凡锁上车门，用跑的上了楼。抽屉里有有精神方面的好几种药物，止痛药，胃药何看着名字都不知道有什么作用的药。希尔凡看着一抽屉的药品只能统统装袋子里，顺便拿了他的水壶一起下楼。

帝弥找到了自己要的，吞下去一片，感到好多了

“殿下。。。。。”希尔凡担心看着，“果然您还是回医院休养比较好吧？”

恢复了一点力气，帝弥托利用力摇头。“没必要。这点疼痛，根本不足以成为阻碍。”

“这不是疼痛的问题，在那里您到底经历了什么？”希尔凡严肃地看着，“有些事……我不会和其他人说，但不代表我看不出来。”

帝弥托利沉默片刻，双手环胸偏头看向外面，声音低沉。“你看得出的都发生过了。”

“……”深吸了一口气，“……然后呢？殿下、不，帝弥托利……让您不惜拖着这样的身体也要坚持完成的事，是什么？如果达成了目的，您能够好好休息吗？”

“啊。”帝弥托利顺着他的话联想到某些画面，露出凶狠狰狞的笑容。“当然……等到那之后，我肯定可以安稳地做个好梦。再也不会被这些东西困住，不管是死了的还是活着的。”

“……我知道了。那么那件事也让我来帮忙吧。”暂时先把看到的这个笑容按心里，“需要我做什么可以直接命令我，殿下。但是我的条件只有一个，您必须要珍重自己。”

“聚会还没结束，你回去吧。”

“菲力克斯和英谷莉特都已经又聚靶场去了，我可不想去那里聚会。”希尔凡轻松笑笑，“我先送你回家吧，今晚你需要好好休息。”

“随便你。”

【KP:要一起回去谁的家？】

【妄言：在想殿下回去一个人过夜是不是也有点危险，虽然知道他一个人可以撕碎五队强盗（思考（】

希尔凡还是有点担心，开回了自家，把床让给殿下自己睡沙发。

帝弥托利san check  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(11) = 11（成功）

希尔凡san check  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(33) = 33（失败）

“呜、兄长…………对……起……不要……打了…………”在沙发上缩成一团，梦话比较轻，都像是在哀求

在希尔凡家里睡得很安心的帝弥托利被异响吵醒，足足隔了数秒才意识到自己是在希尔凡家里，而不是回到了邪教祭坛。循着那若有若无的梦话来到客厅，蹲在沙发前观察他的状况。

希尔凡在熟悉的梦魇中看到的扭曲的哥哥的脸，被眼前真实的帝弥托利的脸代替了。“呃、啊！”下意识惊跳起来，“呃，殿下……？你怎么起来了……？”

帝弥托利没有回答他的话，抬手摸摸他头顶。

“呃。”看到对方抬手的动作下意识缩了下，意识到只是摸头后放缓下来，“嗯，嗯殿下？怎么了……？啊，难道是我说了奇怪的梦话？”有点不好意思地挤出一个笑容。

“你醒了。”若无其事地收回手，维持着蹲在他面前的姿态。“恐惧的话，现在赶我出去还来得及。”

“不不不，我怎么会怕您呢。”连忙坐起来把对方扶起别蹲着(…)，“只是刚刚没睡醒的条件反射！条件反射而已，不要在意……离天亮还早，还是快回去休息吧？”

“你家有酒吗。”

“啊？招待客人用的红酒倒是有几瓶……不不殿下，现在这个时候要喝酒吗？”

“你想喝牛奶也可以。”

“唔，原来如此，殿下是在担心我吗？真温柔啊。”笑了笑，站起来舒展了一下手臂，“好—吧。难得殿下盛情邀请，稍微开瓶珍藏的红酒度过这个夜晚也不错。”

【和音：（是时候意志对抗看谁先倒了（草）】

【妄言：（我们能小酌两杯优雅地睡吗（靠】

帝弥托利 谁大谁先倒  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(10) = 10

希尔凡 谁大谁先倒  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(12) = 12

【妄言：可恶啊！！！】

【和音：你不行，希尔凡】

“呃，抱歉，殿下，我有点晕了……”看着空了的酒瓶底暗暗咂舌，“今晚先到这吧？您也早点休息……？”

希尔凡的手机振动了一下，手机收到一条匿名短信，只写着“小心”。希尔凡收起手机什么都没说。

最后收拾完酒杯和殿下道晚安前希尔凡要犹豫着说一句：“对了……不管我说了什么梦话，总之，可以不要和菲力克斯他们说吗？拜托啦！”

“啊。”帝弥托利发出一个单音算是答应，然后趁他收拾酒杯直接睡了沙发。

【妄言：狡猾！！！】

“…………哎，这下没办法了啊，”希尔凡苦笑着只能给对方披上层毯子，“不过，看到你还是那个温柔的帝弥托利我就放心了，晚安，殿下，一夜好梦。”在他耳边说完后转身回房间

【和音：……我实名举报希尔凡杀我】

【妄言：我觉得那是KP的问题】

【和音：KP把刀递给你你就杀啊！】

【妄言：KP把刀递给你你也肯定杀我啊！！！】

风花雪月COC·忒修斯之船【导入回，贝雷特分组·這樣的搭訕方式是追不到女孩子的】

贝雷特结账之后走回家，已经是晚上十点的事情了。

贝雷特极难聆听检定  
灰色欺诈师1D100 =(62) = 62（失败）

因为又去和追查邪教的同事交流了一阵子资料，回去的时候有些精疲力尽。

？？？攻击骰  
？？？1D100 =(100) = 100（大失败）

身后传来风声。一击不中，没法保持平衡，袭击者踉跄了一步跪倒在地上。贝雷特看见了他的轮廓，是帝弥托利。

地上的帝弥托利摸索着转身掏出枪晃着“老师，把手举起来。”

贝雷特没有带武器，当下也没有反抗的必要，举起双手缓缓靠近他“帝弥托利，你在做什么？”

“麻烦老师。”帝弥托利捕捉着声音的来源“和我们走一趟，只要老师不反抗，我们就不会伤害你。”

“好。”

帝弥托利跌跌撞撞地押着贝雷特穿过花园，街边停着一辆吉普车。

“上去。”帝弥托利推了一把。贝雷特走进车里，被蒙上眼睛，冰冷的针头扎进血管，很快意识就沉入海底。

车开向远方。

不知道过了多久，贝雷特醒了过来。

自己的手机被收走了，有人拿着他的手指解锁他的手机，还发出了一条信息。

贝雷特的头有点晕，靠在车子的皮质座位上，身边传来希尔凡的声音。

“老师，我们……我们也是走投无路了。”声音里充满了苦涩“不敢说让你原谅，请老师不要恨我。”

“走投无路，为什么不找我帮忙？”贝雷特就像是在五年前和自己真正的学生说话一样，语气里没有波动“在你们心中，我已经不是那么的老师了？”

“老师……对不起……”帝弥托利的声音像要哭出来一样。“可能我说的很离奇，但是那是事实。老师，我们是从另一个世界来到这里的。”

“一个和这个世界相似但又不同的世界。我们的世界因为艾黛尔贾特而毁灭了。”

“我相信你们。”贝雷特回答

“我们逃了出来，丢下所有人，那个世界已经不存在了，我们流浪了很久，然后来到这里。”帝弥托利被这句相信你们鼓励到，继续说下去，“我们已经没有办法继续走下去了，我们的船没有燃料了。但是艾黛尔贾特还活着，我们不可以留在这里看她为了自己的野心毁灭一个又一个的世界。”

“我可以怎么帮助你们？”

“老师！老师你会帮助我们吗？我是说……”帝弥托利的声音很痛苦，“就算是我曾经害死过你。”

“殿下！”希尔凡试图打断帝弥托利的话。

“我会帮你。”

“老师……初次见面，请多指教”帝弥托利握住了贝雷特的手，贝雷特坚定地回握回去。

“告诉我吧，具体发生了什么。这样我才能制定计划，让我们都能完成目的。”

“老师，我们不能再次航行是因为，因为能发动船的人只有我。但是我已经看不见了。是航行的代价吧……”帝弥托利说，“他也曾经和那位进行过血的仪式吧，这个世界的帝弥托利。如果他可以把眼睛给我，我们就可以去下一个世界了。”

“我不知道。自從那次事件之前，你就封閉了自己的內心。??血之儀式，現在可以告訴我是什麼嗎，帝彌托利。”

“艾黛尔贾特的计划……她希望能够将人化作她的燃料。”

“儀式的目的和運作，是怎樣的？”

“但是她弄错了，将她的神的血注入身体，除了一点副作用之外，只是会得到运行飞船的能力而已。她以为伤害祭品是一种捷径。的确如此，所以我才能启动那艘船。我需要这个世界的帝弥托利的视力，老师，如果你能够帮我们的话，我们不想伤害任何人，也不想再失去任何人了。”

“我想知道儀式的具體內容，可以告訴我嗎？帝彌托利。”贝雷特紧紧握住帝弥托利的手，这份毫不动摇的力量一直拯救着他。“這是幫助你們必須知道的信息??相信我。”

“艾黛尔贾特会把人……”帝弥托利颤抖了一下。

“用…注射进身体，之后会…产生很多幻觉…然后会有几天很难受，她也会，嗯……在身体和其他方面把人逼到，极限…她会说一句话，然后……”帝弥托利复述了一句咒语

“殿下……够了。”希尔凡说

「我知道了。謝謝你相信我，帝彌托利。」贝雷特回答，「我該怎樣把視力帶給你們？」

“需要进行一个手术，是同一个人应该没有排异反应吧。虽然如果是我，我是不会同意的。”

「我要到哪裡找你們？」

“我们在…”帝弥托利说出了一个地址

「好。你們要到哪裡去，我能不能知道？」

“我们想去把英谷莉特找回来，她昨天和我们吵架了。她觉得我们做得不对。”帝弥托利解释，“她还开枪打了杜笃。杜笃也的确着急了一点……但是他没事，只是受伤了。我们要去找她。”

「因為不同意你們拿走這邊的帝彌的眼睛??」

“……嗯，她就是那样的人。”

「如果你們見到她，就告訴她，你們聯絡上老師了，所以問題會解決的。」

“好……好的。”帝弥托利点头，“谢谢，以及对不起。”

「任何時候，你們都可以依靠我。話??還有什麼想對我說的？我得回去了。」

“老师……”帝弥托利解开贝雷特的眼罩，在他的额头落下一个吻。

贝雷特看见帝弥托利憔悴的脸和没有神采的双眼，难怪昨晚会跌倒在地上。

「??你才是最要吻的人吧。」站起身，贝雷特摸著他的頭髮在眼上落吻。也摸摸旁邊的希爾凡，「你們辛苦了，接下來就交給老師。」

“老师，我不知道现在可以说什么。只能把我们的命交给你了。”希尔凡对贝雷特伸出手。

贝雷特手握成拳，在他手心裡撞了一下。

「這是理所當然的事。」

希尔凡苦笑了一下，带着湿润的眼神看着老师告别。贝雷特把自己的名片递给他。

「有什麼事隨時打給我。這樣的搭訕方式是追不到女孩子的。」


	3. 导入回，菲利克斯&英古利特分组·拜托请不要让我和她上床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【】内是玩家上位吐槽
> 
> 菲利克斯和英谷利特被诬陷卷入一起杀人案，但是对方证据确凿，究竟发生了什么！

菲利克斯和英古利特都吃得有点饱，菲利克斯想去靶场，英古利特就开车带他去。

【月如：聊天之前跟英古利特先热身 穿上装备 打两组怎么样】

打完两组，然后比一下谁的分数高，是他们一直以来的默契。

英古利特射击对抗达成值30  
电光超人古利特：1D100 =(22) = 22（成功）

菲利克斯不知道是因为酒还是因为心情的关系，打得不是很稳。十次里会赢九次的人在今天输给了英古利特。

“把训练的时间用来喝酒，输给英谷莉特是必然的结果吗？”

“总的来说还是你赢的次数比较多。等下有空吗？我有话想对你说。“

菲利克斯点下头，开始脱装备。英古利特在一边一起脱装备，“……虽然已经过去很久了，现在提起不知道合不合适……我最近总是想起古廉。”观察一下他的神情

“你想说什么”菲利克斯还是一如既往没有什么好脸色

“我想起我和他订婚以后的事。从那以后他就变得有些奇怪，你注意到了吗？总是心事重重的，就好像有什么不好的预感一样。但是我问了也并不会告诉我，一直到他去世。你知道什么吗？”

菲利克斯犹豫了一下，从口袋里拿出一块有火纹标志的石头递给英谷莉特。“这是古廉那家伙死前交给我的。”

“……这是什么？”英谷莉特伸手接过来，正正反反看了半天。

一块半个手掌大的黑曜石片，一面刻着血红的纹路。让人感到莫名的不安。

“……他把这个交给你……为什么？”

“他没有说，只是死前交给了我。我调查过这个标记，跟一个已经销声匿迹邪教有关系。但是后来线索断了。”

“邪教？我从不知道他和邪教会有关系……”

“太闷了，去外面吧”

菲利克斯已经走去了靶场外面，在寒风中点了一根烟。

他原本是不抽烟的，在古廉去世之后却抽得很凶。那个画面在他的脑海里打转，他从瞄准镜里校准，突然自己被扑倒了。他还没来得及发出一个音节，哥哥的血已经从头部喷涌出来，洒了他一身一脸。

“看完了就还给我”

英古利特记住上面图案的纹路，把石头还给他。“你……抽得慢一点。”也说不出来你不要抽了这种话。“那是什么邪教？该不会和他的死有关吧？”

“我会继续调查下去。”菲利克斯掐灭了一根烟，又换上了另一根。

【月如：一包烟抽完，英谷莉特被我熏的差不多成熏肉了】

“这件事，你和希尔凡说过吗？”

“没有，我不想将你们牵扯进来。”

“我们不是外人，菲利克斯。我理解你的心情，但是我觉得这并不是靠一个人就能解决的事情。”

菲利克斯捏紧手里的石头“不可以再失去任何人了”

“我们也不想失去你！……不好意思，我太激动了。……如果有需要，至少要告诉希尔凡吧？”

“随便你，我要回去了”

“……嗯，路上小心。”

【罗罗：菲菲好可爱哦，我要去外环奔跑！】

【月如：开始之前问同事 快告诉我菲利克斯会和英谷莉特聊什么 她跟我说：聊古廉？结果还真是聊古廉】

两个人正准备分开的时候，英谷莉特手机接到了去警局的通知。

广域巡视课发来的，菲利克斯觉得很奇怪，陪着英古利特从靶场折返警察局。

刚踏进大门两个人就被十几个警察团团包围住，另个课的课长科尔娜莉亚趾高气扬地要求英谷莉特放下武器。

“英谷莉特，放下武器，手伸出来。”她手里晃着手铐，“你不想吃苦头吧“

“您这是什么意思？总要有个原因吧？”英古利特不放。

“菲利克斯，不关你的事。”科尔娜莉亚示意手下隔开菲利克斯和英古利特。

菲利克斯挡在英谷莉特身前“逮捕之前不说理由，谁教你们的”

“我们在监控里看见你的脸了，英谷莉特。”科尔娜莉亚嘲讽地说，“持枪杀人，一课的人就是不一样啊。”

“什么意思？杀谁？”英古利特一头雾水。

“这是我们要问你的，现场发现了弹壳和血，你把尸体藏哪里了”

“什么时候，在哪的杀人，这家伙一直跟我在一起”菲利克斯皱眉。

“没有受害人，只靠弹壳和血就可以定罪了吗？我根本不知道你们在说什么事。”英古利特大声否定。

“十一点半。港口码头。”

“十一点半我和菲利克斯一起在靶场。”

“噗。”科尔娜莉亚嗤笑，“你们感情真好。”

“关你什么事？”英古利特气得涨红了脸。

“英谷莉特留下，菲利克斯你可以走了。”科尔娜莉亚挑衅地看着菲利克斯，“有意见的话让帝弥托利来这里跪着求我吧。”

“都说了这家伙一直跟我在一起，你们脑子里全是稻草？”菲利克斯沙哑着嗓子吼。

“你的证言毫无力度。”

“科尔娜莉亚，你有逮捕令我不会拦着，非法逮捕的后果你不会不知道吧”菲利克斯抓住到现在都没有亮出逮捕令的人的弱点。

“只是时间的问题了，哼，协助潜逃的话，你倒是很有胆量？”

“带着你的人给我滚，你说的事英谷莉特根本没做过，她也不会逃”

“没做过的话就给我乖乖呆在这里”科尔娜莉亚俯视着菲利克斯，“心虚了吗？我不想和你这个小警员说话，让的帝弥托利来领人，不然就滚。”

“我就在这里，不会逃的。但是我没做过的事也绝对不会认罪。不管你设计了什么样的陷阱，如果你想利用我来控制课长也是绝对没用的就是了。”英古利特正气凛然。

“哼哼哼，菲利克斯，哭着去搬救兵吧，英谷莉特，禁闭室的椅子可是很硬的哦。”

菲利克斯冷笑一声“呆在这里做什么，不放心的话你可以派人监视我们。有事找那头山猪课长就直接去找他，跟英谷莉特没关系”

“你以为只有你可以找茬？信不信我现在就给你上司打电话，说你在没有逮捕令的情况下，非法囚禁公民”英古利特压下内心的混乱说。

“谁不知道你们身 手 不 凡”科尔娜莉亚咬字颇有深意，“我是不会放英谷莉特离开这里的。你想留在禁闭室陪她我倒是没权利反对。”

菲利克斯摊手“身手不凡还会被你们包围在这里吗”

“菲利克斯，你要不要自己看一眼监控？”科尔娜莉亚胸有成竹地说，“记录是不会骗人的。”

“我到要看看，一直在我身边的英谷莉特怎么分身去杀人”

一行人来到监控室，科尔娜莉亚挥挥手，最大的一块屏幕上就开始播放监控录像。

集装箱的缝隙里，一个金发女子对着另一侧进行了六次射击。拍到了女子的脸，长得和英谷莉特一模一样。没有拍到对面，被集装箱挡住了。但是据报告发现了大量人类的血迹和少量人体组织碎片，没有收录声音，但是拍下来的英谷莉特的脸有相当凶狠的表情。

“你们口口声声说我持枪杀人，请问我是杀了谁呢？”英古利特的声音越来越无力。

“我们正在调查，但是在此之前，你绝对不会从这里逃走。”科尔娜莉亚恨恨地说，“英谷莉特，别以为你们一课有这个特权”

“现在易容技术这么高，别说英谷莉特这张普通的脸，有准备的罪犯，连你这张老脸都能复制出来，就凭这段拍不到被害人也没有声音的影像就非法拘捕英谷莉特，你是猪吗”菲利克斯也急了。

“课长！鉴定结果出来了！”一个警员冒冒失失地跑进来。“是她……啊，抱歉，抱歉”

“指纹？”

“是的！”

“英谷莉特，你的指纹还留在现场遗留的那把枪上呢。真是飘了啊。”

“你有没有脑子，你犯罪还会故意让监控拍个大特写”菲利克斯吼道。

“这种话留着对陪审团说吧。”

“我倒想知道你们打算用谋杀谁的罪名控告我。说到底受害者都不存在，究竟是出于什么样的目的要去检查一段没头没尾的录像呢？栽赃嫁祸也要有点水准吧。“

“算了，我给山猪打电话。他们准备的很充分，连指纹都做好了”菲利克斯虽然不想和帝弥托利多讲话，但现在也没有别的选择了。

帝弥托利这几年来都睡得不是很安慰，手机一振动他就醒了。

是菲利克斯的电话

“山猪，来警局”

“知道了。”

“英谷莉特那家伙被人陷害了”

帝弥托利一边抓起钥匙一边往外走。“继续说。”

“监控拍到一个长的跟她一样的女人，十一点在港口杀了人。枪上留下了她的指纹。那个时候我一直跟她在靶场没分开过。科尔娜莉亚带她的人把这里包围了”

“等你”菲利克斯挂了电话

希尔凡听见动静，抓了外套追了上去，帝弥托利倒是不客气，开着希尔凡的跑车去了警局，希尔凡只能开着自己的七座SUV追上。好在晚上车流不多，二人一先一后下了车。

【妄言：他居然还明目张胆开我车吗（？？】

警局里的气氛相当紧张。

“帝弥托利，这样的深夜勤务是没有加班费的哦。”科尔娜莉亚得意地看着她的眼中钉。

“无所谓。怎么回事？”帝弥托利问。

“你可爱的下属竟然当街杀人呢。”科尔娜莉亚表情夸张地说

“课长。”英古利特看见人来了于是站起来，叫了一声算是打招呼。菲利克斯眼神打了个招呼，继续抽烟。  
“监控，凶器，指纹一应俱全，你们这些精英是有多自信？”

“怎么了，发生什么了？谁来和我解释一下？”希尔凡迷迷糊糊地跟在后面。

“我都说了她是被陷害的了，哪个有脑子的会被监控拍到特写，还故意把带走指纹的凶器留在案发现场，更何况我们是警察”英古利特解释。

“打扰您了。他们宣称监控拍到了我今晚……昨晚十一点半在港口枪杀人的视频。”菲利克斯觉得这些反派不说人话很烦于是开口解释。

“都说了这些话留给陪审团就好，现在进行逮捕审讯才是正常流程吧。还是说你已经习惯特权了呢？”

帝弥托利瞟一眼希尔凡，把目光挪到菲力克斯身上。“靶场有监控吗？”

“山猪你什么都没跟他说，就把他带来了吗”菲利克斯狠狠地又按灭一根烟，“没有，这里晚上没有监控”

“哈？英谷莉特？不不不不怎么可能，她要真的杀人那是尸体都不会留……咳，我是说她没有那个必要。”希尔凡试图缓和气氛，周遭所有人的视线都齐刷刷地聚集了过来。

“希尔凡！”英古利特瞪他一眼

“现场的确没有尸体”菲利克斯补刀。

“拍到了杀人过程却没有尸体？开什么玩笑。”帝弥托利说。

“这就要麻烦英谷莉特小姐交代了……当然我们也准备用一些手段让你说的。”

“实际上，录像上也没有被害人的痕迹。我认为是针对我……或者说是针对课长的拙劣的陷害。”英古利特解释，“我没有做。”

“等下，大家先冷静些。”希尔凡连忙拦在众人面前，“逮捕令下来了吗？再怎么说英谷莉特也是我们的组员，警员杀人可是大事，如果随随便便逮捕了引起民众恐慌和猜忌也不好，不是吗？”

“已经去申请了，所以在逮捕令下来之前，我们也【只】是想确保英谷莉特小姐不会逃跑而已。”

“那就在申请下来之前，先好好查查是怎么回事？”希尔凡竭力缓解气氛，“漂亮的小姐，你也不想担这个责任吧，都是同事，闹得不开心也没好处嘛。”

“连被害人都找不到，也敢说是杀人？”帝弥托利像是听到了什么笑话一样低声地笑起来。“滥用特权的人到底是谁，科尔娜莉亚？”

【妄言：草我都不知道这是粉红女妖（……）我收回漂亮的小姐（……】

“检验报告，课长！”另一个加班加出黑眼圈的警员跑进来“血迹的检验报告出来了。”

科尔娜莉亚点点头，“英谷莉特，受害者的身份已经确定了，告诉我们尸体的下落吧。”

【我知道感觉她像谁了 柯杨斯卡娅】

帝弥托利直接从黑眼圈人手里一把拿过报告书看看。

“杀害失踪警员，杜笃?莫利纳洛的目的是什么？把尸体藏去哪里了！”

“抱歉，小姐，即便逮捕令下来了，在法院正式审判之前，您也无权将我的同伴作为嫌疑犯审问。”帝弥托利挡在英谷莉特面前“……哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！指控一名警察杀了失踪的人，最近的事越来越好笑了啊。”

“帝弥托利……你要是敢押上你的肩章，我就允许你带走她，怎么样？”

“怎么，你连同级也想管？”

【妄言：（关于这个粉红女妖……科娜莉亚我知道她什么情报吗】

【KP：你骰个信用看你有没有和她或者她朋友上过床？】

【妄言：和她上过床太恐怖了我拒绝】

【罗罗：这是什么信用啊！！！】

希尔凡信用检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(4) = 4（极难成功）

【妄言：。。。。还极难成功了拜托请不要让我和她上床（……】

“如果她跑了或者有罪，你就立刻辞职。如果你这么保证，我还是可以网开一面的”

“我好奇极了。真不知道我这样区区一位小警员怎么劳动你们全科的大驾。”英古利特说。

“别听她的，说不定是她自己自导自演，陷害英谷莉特，目的就是为了让你辞职”菲利克斯想阻止帝弥托利。

“录音笔。”帝弥托利伸手向菲力克斯。

“是啊殿下，先冷静些，逮捕令还没下来，她也只是在找借口为难您而已。”希尔凡低声说。

“录音笔。”帝弥托利重复。

菲利克斯只能从口袋里扔了一支过去。

【妄言：我能阻止一下吗23333】

希尔凡敏捷检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(69) = 69（失败）

希尔凡试图抓住录音笔，但是帝弥托利已经抢先一步把它握在手中。

“嘛嘛，冷静点，科娜莉亚小姐您也是，您不记得我了吗？我们以前不是也度过了一段蛮快乐的时间的吗？”假笑着走上前亲昵搂过科娜莉亚的肩，低声——

【妄言：（后面的话我要私聊说（……】

==================================

希尔凡：“我知道您对殿下很不满，但请仔细考虑清楚这个案子目前的疑点，如果真的达成你的目的也就算了，如果确实不是英古利特做的，你这番话只会白白和殿下结仇不是吗？到时候你讨好过的上层叔叔们也会蛮难办吧。”

柯尔娜莉亚变了脸色。

“说实话，这件事要我看，根本不需要以此威胁殿下什么，假如真的是英谷莉特做的，我们都是殿下的直属手下，手下出了这种事，殿下本来就难辞其咎。您若在这里横空插一脚，不是反倒落了个落井小人的口实？”希尔凡微笑

“你……你……你………”

==================================

“希尔凡……之后的话，我想你会来我家里说的。你们都可以走了。”科尔娜莉亚脸色很差地丢下一句话，让手下解开英谷莉特的手铐。

“哎，别生气别生气，难得的漂亮脸蛋都浪费了。”希尔凡笑着摆摆手

“你欠我一个人情，记好了，希尔凡。”

“……是是，放心，如果有可以还的时候，我一定会好好让 您 满 意 的。”

帝弥托利把录音笔丢还给菲力克斯，示意英谷莉特到自己身边来。拉住她的袖子确保她在自己的保护范围内，先回本部办公室。

希尔凡看到看着科尔娜莉亚走掉松了口气。“殿下，下次再有这种事不要那么不冷静啊，您在这个位置上可不止是您一个人啊。”叹气

英古利特问“希尔凡……你究竟和她说了什么？”

“啊，没什么，稍——微帮她分析了一下局势而已。”希尔凡笑笑，“我之前知道她，虽然嫉妒心很重，但只是个普通的用身体上位的女人，应该不足以设计那么大的陷阱来陷害殿下。恐怕刚刚也只是她顺水推舟，得意过头而已。”

“希尔凡，这种事别再有下次。”帝弥托利说。

“我才希望这种事别有下次叻，录音笔都拿出来了殿下您是要吓死我吗…………”希尔凡拍拍胸口，“争取时间是最重要的。比起这个，那女人拿到的录像有备份吗？”

【月如：还把笔扔过来 我都气的想把笔捏碎】

【和音；捏，破坏公物自己赔。】

【和音：（其实我刚刚话都准备好了，不愧是希尔凡）】

【妄言：我没想卖身的KP摁着我卖【申诉【？？做男人真难】

【和音：稳稳接住录音笔，打开开关。“我，帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，在警员英谷莉特·布兰多尔·贾拉提雅涉及枪杀杜笃警员案期间，将以我的名誉与职位为她担保。若她犯罪事实确凿，我会立即向相关机构举报，并且引咎辞职。”

↑我刚刚话都打完了（……）我要在这里喊希尔凡你现实话术点了90吧！！阿猫无话可说.jpg】

【妄言： （唯一的优点就是很能BB（……是啊又不是真的一个人行动两人一组居然还能被诬陷的【……】


	4. 我没空玩家家酒的游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入调查回了，英谷利特能洗清嫌疑吗？  
> 为了不发生意外，大家像小时候一样都去了帝迷家里过夜，时过境迁，万般感慨涌上心头。

【妄言：其实想说我和帝弥倒是睡过了不知道要不要直接先去案发现场看看】  
【罗罗：现在几点了】  
【KP:凌晨两点】  
【妄言：我不知道kp会不会一夜没睡第二天有减值什么的】  
【和音：我发出还没车卡的声音】  
【罗罗：……你还没车啊！】  
【和音：没有！我打算明早车的！】  
【月如：比我交的还晚 笑他】  
【罗罗：你们大哥别笑二哥了（还是睡吧（）】  
【妄言：是吧，coc铁律什么都可以浪睡觉不能浪（……（那我先开车送菲力英谷去休息，然后回来陪帝弥调查？】  
【月如：集体去山猪家睡觉】  
【妄言：集体睡觉吗也好23333修学旅行的感觉。真是漫长的一夜（……】

“搞定了，明天上班就能拿到录像。”帝弥托利这么说着拿起桌边的冷咖啡灌一口。“下班了，你们走吧。”

“去你家”菲利克斯说。

“……抱歉，课长，虽然因为我而起的事情麻烦了大家这么多……但是可能还需要继续麻烦下去。现在很显然有人想找您的麻烦，我觉得我们还是不要分开的好。”英古利特说。

“我赞成，互为人证也能进一步证明英谷莉特的清白。”希尔凡补充。

“有你们就够了。我没空玩家家酒的游戏，要去我家就去。”帝弥托利把钥匙掏出来放桌子上。

“你去哪”菲利克斯问，“不管你打算做什么，等到明天。勘察现场也好，寻找对策也好，都不是一头山猪一晚上就能完成的。今晚跟我们回去”

“是啊，天还没亮，现在绝不是可以单独行动的时候。最坏的情况——如果在哪里又出现一具尸体监控上又显示是您下的手的话，就不妙了吧？”希尔凡拍拍当做没听见的帝弥托利的肩。

帝弥托利抓起钥匙下楼，五人一辆车然后一路到别墅，开门放他们进来示意随便怎么睡然后一头栽沙发上，不用帝弥托利示意，这几个人对帝弥托利的家熟悉得很，每个人都有自己的客房。

【妄言：小时候殿下在哪张床上尿过床都知道（？？？？】

菲利克斯先去冲凉了，洗完了直接拿山猪的睡衣穿这种程度的不客气。

【妄言：（好可爱】  
【罗罗：……（是不是大了点】  
【妄言：（会大一圈吧】  
【罗罗：帝弥托利家/没有/卸妆/油（用肥皂洗洗】  
【妄言：可以用我的洗面奶（？（我随身带的！！（】  
【和音：有湿巾，完全没拆包过的，放在你以前住的房间桌子上，落了一层灰。】  
【月如：我只有手枪保养油，你要吗】  
【罗罗：以前留下的湿巾已经完全不能用了，但是还是把它放回了原处。】

希尔凡“不要这副嫌弃的样子嘛，我还有润唇膏，睡前记得擦一下哦”（……  
“……知道了，谢谢你。”英古利特不得不承认他的东西都很好用所以老实地道谢了（……

【KP：妇女之友！！！】  
【月如：到处掉口红情书】  
【妄言：其实随身物品里还有安全套（……】  
【月如：不愧是你】  
【罗罗：草】  
【妄言：无论何时都要做好万全的准备【】  
【KP：拉克丝想你了】  
【妄言：承蒙姐姐厚爱消受不起（……】  
【KP：早上谁起来做饭还是叫外卖还是饿着肚子上班去？】  
【菲利克斯：翻山猪家冰箱】  
【KP：他家冰箱里只有草莓味的哈根达斯和矿泉水吧。帝弥就着矿泉水吃了一大把药，咔吧咔吧一边嚼一边吞】  
【KP：每个人先过一个意志看看能不能准时起床吧。】

枪圣√的结果是: D100=73。（失败）

【罗罗：我是一个颇为自律的现代女性】  
【KP：谁去叫一下呼呼大睡的菲利】  
【月如：无法相信(你们三个一起上吧】  
【KP：（很糟糕的发言啊菲利克斯！】

“英谷莉特，菲力克斯还没有起床呢。”希尔凡指指紧闭的房门打报告（……

“……昨天毕竟发生太多事了。但是这样不行啊。”

“咻～谷利特酱难得一见的催命闹钟～～”

菲利克斯睡的很香Zzzz，英古利特看见菲利克斯还在睡于是隔着被子抓着他的肩膀开始晃，“菲利克斯！菲利克斯！”

“……没醒”菲力克斯往被子里缩

希尔凡在门边起哄：“菲力克斯，再不起来要怀疑你又尿床咯～～”

“……你以前是这样的吗……”英古利特掀被子。

力量体型对抗检定  
电光超人古利特的结果是: D100=24。（成功）

菲利克斯从被子里滚出来，一头磕在一边的桌角上。嗯，这下应该醒了吧！

“……你没事吧？”虽然是英古利特自己掀的但还是赶紧过去

“……呃”摸着头从地上坐起来，菲利克斯看了一眼窗外意识到自己睡过头了，“抱歉……”

英古利特把被子整理好。

【月如：(希尔凡在门口站着看笑成狗了吧】  
【罗罗：（狗东西】  
【月如：(我要过去踹他一脚】

“醒了就好醒了就好，”看着竹马们的日常满面笑容（？）“我们要准备去警局了，收拾收拾快上车吧，早饭车上吃”希尔凡一边退一边假装被踢到，“痛！为什么拿我出气啊！”

“看什么看”

“我也是来叫你起床的啊”希尔凡带着水气的眼睛委屈地闪烁着。

“希尔凡也别笑了！”英古利特也收拾收拾上车。

【月如：5分钟极限迅速洗漱更衣，跟你们出门】  
【罗罗：把头发盘一下不化妆了】  
【月如：(希尔凡随身带口红 用他的】  
【罗罗：（……………………不用！古力特本来就不喜欢化妆！】  
【月如：跟老女人对峙不能输了气场(不是】  
【妄言：年轻就是谷利特酱的本钱了】

“啊—…说起来，要不我通知一下老师？这样的大事也得让他知道下吧。”到了警局放下文件包，希尔凡拿出手机。“诶……老师没接，但是给我发来了这个。”把收到的短信展示给其它人看“得到了线索，追查中，帮我请假。晚十点来码头xxx号。”

“这是什么意思？也就是说，老师已经知道这件事了？会是课长告诉他的吗……”英古利特说

===============================  
希尔凡针对老师的短信灵感+信用检定

关于灵感这件事,天下美人今宵好梦（心进行检定。：D100=10/80 极难成功。  
关于信用这件事,天下美人今宵好梦（心进行检定。：D100=82/40 失败。

===============================

“唔……等下，菲力克斯，不觉得这和老师平常的文法不太一样吗？他好像一般都会明确和我们说帮请几天的假，而不是简单地就说帮他请假啊……”希尔凡仔细研究着短信。

“昨晚吃完饭老师自己回家的？”菲利克斯问。

“不会吧……会不会是老师遇到什么麻烦了， 所以来不及详细说？”

“……总之，事态看起来有点可疑，从现在开始大家都尽量不要一个人行动吧？考虑到那个监控确实拍到了英谷莉特的样子，也许黑幕确实有这种完全假扮成另一个人的技术……什么的，我开开玩笑啦，哈哈哈。”希尔凡切换了声线，“不过不要单独行动是认真的提议哦。”

“万一那个人假扮成英谷莉特的样子去找老师”菲利克斯说，“虽然码头之约是个陷阱，但不去的话，老师或许会有危险”

“………………要不要现在就过去？“英古利特说

“嗯，不过那也是晚十点的事了，在此之前我们先做现在能做的吧？”希尔凡提议。

【月如：(希尔凡能表演一下那个吗 让女同事再试试调一下我们想要的监控】  
【妄言：（我也想表演一下那个】

希尔凡信用检定  
天下美人今宵好梦（心进行检定。：D100=41/40 失败。

希尔凡手机通信录里没有相关的女孩子。

现场值班人员人数d3+2  
我还是想写温暖人心的故事的结果是: D3+2=1+2=3  
.r3D3 男 女  
3D2=1+1+1=3。

今天是三个小伙子值班。

【妄言：这要从何下手（。。。】  
【秋立：哈哈哈哈哈哈】

“哈喽？”希尔凡在门口打个招呼。

三个男人齐刷刷回头看你，露出气愤，痛苦的表情和绿油油的头发。

“呜哇。呃。”缩了一下，“哟……！这么早就值班真辛苦啊……！！那个，有点忙想你们帮，可以麻烦方便一下吗？我会请你们吃饭的拜托了……？”

菲利克斯扔给希尔凡三包烟。

“………我家老婆下面好吃吗？”小伙子A说

“诶？呀～——您在说什么，我不太清楚呢，您夫人是哪一位来着？……”希尔凡往后退。

英古利特赶紧上去一把把希尔凡推到后面挡住，“不好意思，打扰了，可以麻烦调一段录像吗？“

“英谷莉特小姐，你也管管那个行走的沾花惹草吧。”小伙子B说，“他走在路上，和一个O巴招摇过市有什么区别”小伙子C说

“抱歉抱歉，我有在反省了…”躲在英谷莉特后面。

“嗯，会的。我可不知道他的出手范围这么广。”说这踩一下希尔凡的脚，“不好意思，我们先说正事吧。“

“什么事？”C问。

“反正也过去了，我的孩子既不是我的也不是那家伙的，可能是我没有看人的眼光吧。”A垂头丧气。

“废话真多。”帝弥托利说。

“课，课长！”小伙子A吓得跳起来。“马上，马上就查……”

关于恐吓这件事,枪械破坏金毛狮进行检定。：D100=78/80 成功。

“嗯……您要这段影像的话可以给你拷贝一份。我们这里还有其他的工作，来不及帮您检查。“

帝弥托利看一眼英古莉特。英古利特拷贝了录像。

关于灵感这件事,枪械破坏金毛狮进行检定。：D100=29/75 困难成功。  
关于侦查这件事,枪械破坏金毛狮进行检定。：D100=1/80 大成功。

帝弥发现监控里一直没有出现英谷莉特，但是相关时间里的监控似乎被其他时间的监控拼接覆盖了。那么码头的监控遭到攻击篡改的可能性也是有的，甚至极端情况，只要布置一个和码头一样的场景，演戏之后把视频覆盖上去都可以达到这个效果。

“专门做一段视频来给我的人泼脏水，真有意思。”帝弥托利说

菲利克斯赶在午休之前送过去“抱歉，有段监控想让你们帮忙调查一下，怀疑这段监控内容有被剪辑替换过”

帝弥托利跟着菲力克斯过去，单手撑在女孩子们桌边，露出有些为难又怀抱歉意的表情，认真地注视她们。“很抱歉给各位增加了负担，但这对我们来说非常重要。拜托你们了。”

“是……是！”员工D脸上飞红。

“非常感谢。”帝弥托利对路过男性员工也拍拍他的肩膀。“麻烦你了，之后请你喝一杯。”

“…我觉得殿下才是行走的……荷尔蒙”希尔凡低声吐槽（

出门帝弥托利恢复正常表情，拖着希尔凡迅速去停车场。

“殿下～——刚刚那种表情再做一下嘛，你不是很行嘛～——”被拖着笑得不停（

【妄言：跑团前我以为的信用：来看看我的威望如何  
跑团后我以为的信用：来看看我上过多少妹】  
【罗罗：笑死我了】  
【妄言：结果到现在就只成功过一次还是粉红女妖，好想死（。。。】  
【月如：昨晚跑完我满脑子都是粉红女妖怀念你的床技】


	5. 一切都是谎言，抱歉……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷特对帝弥托利说出真相

*******月如生日快乐！！！*******

=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）  
在废弃大楼被放下车的贝雷特看了一下表，已经是中午的时候。

【秋立：我有沒有自己的人，知道帝彌他們的行踪？】  
【KP：可以有（他们现在在老师家门口（为了保护他，在他身上放了定位器这样】  
【秋立：那，帝彌之前到哪去做什麼了？】  
【KP：火锅店，希尔凡家，警察局，自己家，警察局，你家】  
【秋立：把電話裡有關的信息刪除】  
【秋立：我要跟你說一下的打算干嘛好看看劇情能配合嗎】  
【KP：我会尽量在模组允许的范围内配合你】  
【秋立：我想自己進行那個儀式把我的眼睛交給帝彌。感覺這才是老師的選擇！】  
【KP：如果重复当天你目击的仪式的话是可能的。在伤害自己的精神与肉体的状态下注入帝弥托利的血，这么做完之后，这个世界的帝弥身体上就不会再受那个东西的折磨了】  
【秋立：我手上有迷藥之類的東西嗎？.............又派人STK又監控又迷藥，我聽起來好變態啊】  
【KP：但是精神上之前的问题还是救不了】  
【秋立：好！有這麼多人在，慢慢來。我只把一只眼睛給帝弥B就行了吧】  
【KP：是的】  
=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）

一行人调查了监控之后趁着午饭点开车去了贝雷特的家。贝雷特不在家，门是锁着的，但对于常年负责刑事案件现场侦察的警察来说，只是一个充满了线索的现场而已。

希尔凡如往常一样负责排查，他和周围邻居，门卫之类的人打听关于老师从昨天到今天的目击情报。

其他人则分头检查脚印和其他痕迹。老师昨天走到了门口，有另外一个男性的脚印从树丛里走到老师附近。那个脚步的间距小而且浅，在两个人距离到一米左右的地方，那个陌生男性跌倒了，地上留下了掌印，挣扎的痕迹，植物被压的痕迹。但没有更多的争执的痕迹，随后两个人相当接近地并排走去了一辆吉普车车印的地方，车子开上马路之后的痕迹就没办法追踪了。

希尔凡一路打听，有晚班回家的邻居提到看到过贝蕾特和一个金发高大的男人在花园交谈，描述这个金发男人的时候，希尔凡意识到这太像帝弥托利了。

希尔凡神情复杂地看了眼帝弥“殿下，那个应该不是您吧？……我们昨晚应该一直在一起。”

帝弥托利摇头否认。

“啧，不只是英谷莉特，山猪也有了复制猪人吗”菲力克斯说

“复制猪人噗嗤……咳，对不起”希尔凡的眼睛没有笑，“看来老师可能……不太妙。”

“……菲利克斯，你可以不这样的。但是，也许你们也会有……”英古利特说。

“我说，为了防止类似的情况……我们要不要先说个只有我们清楚的暗号？……只要那些会复制人的家伙不会把我们的脑子也窃取走的话……？”希尔凡有点不安。

“偶尔也要承认，你那只想着女人的脑子也会想点正经事。希尔凡说的有道理，我们就买这里把暗号订好吧”菲力克斯点头。

帝弥托利电话响了，帝弥托利看见来电人愣了一下，接起来有点急切地。“喂？”

=【【老师的声音：「帝彌托利，你和希爾凡在一起？」】】

“先等一下，”希尔凡向菲力克斯示意，看向帝弥，“是老师？……”

帝弥托利向希尔凡点头，同时回应另一边。“啊。你在哪里？”

=【【老师的声音：「在同事的家裡拿資料。你們呢？」】】

“在你家门口找你。你在谁那里？”

=【【老师的声音：「毒品科的同事。有個殺人犯的資料是他們一直在追查的下家。我現在就回去了，找我有什麼事？」】】

希尔凡在手机里敲下字给其他人看：“我查了老师现在这个电话的发信源位置，在一个很偏僻的地方，是废弃工厂和烂尾楼的市郊”

“你刚才约我们晚上去港口见你。”

=【【老师的声音：「我沒有這麼做過。什麼時候，什麼途徑？」】】

“上班时间前，希尔凡给你打电话，你没接，发的短信。”

=【【老师的声音：「我當時很清醒，沒有這樣發過。??所以，是有人假裝我的名義想約你們出去。這件事我們當面說吧，大約半小時我會到。樓下有家便利店，在那裡等我。」】】

菲力克斯拿出手机敲字：是老师本人在打电话吗，有没有可能是其他人？

“早上那条短信的发信源则是在稍远的另外一个位置，且似乎是在移动中发的，现在这个电话没有在移动。我不太肯定，但也许姑且可以算作两种来源？”希尔凡一边查发信源一边打字。

“尽快赶回来吧。”帝弥托利挂了电话揣回兜里，“半个小时后附近便利店见面。”

“希尔凡查出这个电话的来源位于废弃工厂和烂尾楼的市郊，做好面临半小时后来的是假老师的准备了吗”菲利克斯说。

【月如：(我怎么觉得两个都可能是假的(啊明天记得在老师来之前想个暗号】  
【和音：Q：希尔凡追了我们中的谁？  
A：英谷莉特的祖母（不要啊）】  
【妄言：（嗯？？？（……（现在在现场的只有经历这时的我们四个才明白的那种？（早晨是谁赖床了】  
【和音：（你说得对，就这个吧（喂）】  
【罗罗：（挺好的】

###################################

在便利店合流

贝雷特：「那麼，大家到我家裡坐坐？」

“我们刚从你家过来欸？”希尔凡乍舌。

英古利特用手肘撞一下希尔凡“总不能站在大街上说话吧！”

“痛、好啦我就是吐槽一下，老师也上车来吧。”

「啊，難道爬窗進去了？」贝雷特眼神一凜

帝弥托利跟在后面，仔细打量老师，想看看和平时会不会有什么区别

希尔凡负责开车，去老师家路上不经意问下老师：“老师……您说的毒品科同事，住哪啊？”

「和電話裡說的同事見面了，他家在城市的邊緣，靠近郊野的地方，是男性，最近搭訕口味變了嗎？」

“哪有——反而是我担心老师您被搭讪了呢，您看您年纪轻轻就是我们的老师生活习惯还那么好……哎哎，不说这个了，可以和我们说下到底发生了什么吗，老师？”

“昨晚在这里跟什么人见面了吗”菲力克斯一口就浪费了希尔凡的铺垫。

【KP：老师描述一下自己的家随意设定就好】  
【秋立：雖然平日的穿著很灰暗，但是家裡的主色調意外的是暖色，書整齊地到處碼著，達成了微妙的平衡（？】

「說起來，火鍋散場之後你們又去一起玩了嗎。沒想到大家都在。」打开家门，贝雷特拿了四對拖鞋，給大家一人一對，分別是小熊小狗小馬小貓圖案。

【妄言：（谁给谁啊233333】  
【罗罗：（我要小马！！！】  
【月如：(马是英谷莉特 熊是山猪？】  
【KP：（老师自己呢？】  
【秋立：老師自己是灰色的爺爺拖鞋】

换了熊拖鞋，帝弥托利钻进沙发窝好。

其他人先换了鞋，菲力克斯不情愿的穿了猫的“这个根本不适合我”。

“没有，我们之后就解散了。之后课长不是和您在一起吗？”英古利特。

贝雷特搖搖頭。「吃完火鍋我就回家了，然後在家門口遇到找我的同事。」

=【秋立：同事=帝弥托利B，怕被心理学】

“同事？谁？我们认识吗？”希尔凡问。

「沒有聽你們講起過，應該不認識吧。」報了個路人的名字

“您可真是辛苦……是什么工作还要这么晚处理啊……”英谷莉特点头。

「你們幾個怎麼聚回一起的？對了，那條短信??是誰收到的，給我看看。」

“啊，我收到的。”希尔凡把短信调出来展示给老师看

贝雷特看看短信的時間和號碼「案件不會休息，我也是。」

“然后呢？老师您和那位同事谈了什么？”

「談了案件的細節，和犯人的資料。放心吧，那個人已經歸案了，這些都是後續處理。」

“……可是附近的邻居说看到昨晚你和那头山猪在一起”

希尔凡：“欸～所以到底是什么案件？不能和我们说吗？”

英谷莉特：“根本就不是需要特意大半夜谈的问题……老师真是太负责了。完全可以换工作时间谈的。”

「??現在還是把目光放到這個奇怪的短信上面吧。」贝雷特把電話也拿出來，「號碼確實是我的，但我沒有發過這樣的短信，也不記得電話有離開過身邊??有誰想把你們約出來。」

英谷莉特：“……手机一直在老师身边对吧？发短信的时间，老师在哪里呢？”

“是啊，我们这边也是陆续遇上很诡异的事，这条短信也是，老师您的证言和我们所知的一些情况有些出入也是……”希尔凡也说。

「和帝彌托利？我昨晚在家門口和同事走了，帝彌托利見過我嗎？」

帝弥托利摇头。“你邻居说见过你我。

「一直重覆很多次了，我見了同事。??大家是不相信我？」贝雷特说，「信任問題，首先得解決，我去叫同事過來給我做證吧。」

“先把我们昨晚发生的事告诉你吧。散场后我和英谷莉特去了靶场，但监控拍到她11点在港口杀人。”菲力克斯解释。

“是啊，怎么说呢，我也不想怀疑老师……”希尔凡扯出一个笑容，“不过事实是，昨晚出现了一个案件，监控里被拍到是英谷莉特杀了人，但当时她一直和菲力克斯在一起。另外，本来和我在一起的殿下却被目击到在您家门口。再加上那条短信，现在说是人心惶惶也不为过啊。”

“昨晚英谷莉特被人冒充，今天看来也有某人用了我的脸。”帝弥托利简单说明状况。“把那个人叫来吧。”

英谷莉特：“如果老师昨天真的被同事叫走了，那么不止是课长，邻居看到的老师恐怕也有问题。对不起，我们不想怀疑老师，但是必须要慎重。”

“监控里所有那个时间段能拍到我和英谷莉特的视频都被替换掉了，现场留下了作案用的手枪，上面有英谷莉特的指纹。”菲力克斯说。

贝雷特打电话开了外放，接通了：“嘿，贝雷特？”

「昨晚我在家門口被你叫走了，然後和你談了殺人犯的案件到剛才，對吧？」

“啊……对，当然了。”

「我的??學生，遇到了點問題，需要我的在場證明??」

“不好意思，请问您怎么称呼？”英谷莉特问。

“我是托马，总之你们的贝老师昨晚一直和我在一起。”

【妄言：（托马修？（。】  
【罗罗：（卧槽】

“哎呀整理那些东西可真不轻松啊。”

“辛苦了。到底是什么案件需要晚上特意联络呢……”

“那个……呃……对，那个连环杀人案。”电话那头的声音，“就是那个针对打红伞的女孩子的。”

“可以挂掉了，还要让他继续编下去吗。”菲利克斯对贝雷特说“昨晚到底发生了什么需要瞒着我们的事？这个人是你的下属吧，电话里所说的一切也都是你安排过的。”

“菲利克斯……”英古利特说

「質問我嗎？」

“质问你有什么意义吗，毕竟发生了昨天那种监控被换掉的事，万一你也被盯上了怎么办。”菲力克斯皱眉，“所以你到底有什么不能跟我们说的，还是说在你看来我们是不值得信任的对象”

「如果我真的安排過了，他就不會說得這麼漏洞百出。」贝雷特，「我昨晚的確去見了同事，這是真的。不過他不是你們想見就見的人物。」

“好了，菲力克斯。他不想说的话，追问也没有意义。”帝弥托利低声说。

“嗯……算了，大家都先冷静下。老师，抱歉，我有些事想和我的竹马们说说，啊，不需要您回避，毕竟我也不放心现在这个时候让您单独一个人。可以方便您戴个隔音耳机吗？这样我们在屋子另一角谈话，您也不会听到。”希尔凡站起来。

“没必要避开他，就这么说吧。”帝弥托利说。

「但你們不相信我一個人的話，所以我只能出此下策。??用這種把戲胡弄你們，是我不對。你已經不是五年前那些青澀的學生了。」

英古利特：“糊弄我们？老师，您……”

“等一下”菲力克斯注意到了什么，也站了起来，过去摸老师的脸

“菲力克斯……？”希尔凡紧张观察，上前一步一只手拦在菲力克斯面前确保有突发情况可以立即行动

“昨晚到底发生了什么，你脸上的勒痕到底怎么回事。喂，你自己也说了我们不是以前的毛头小子了吧，你要自己一个人承受到什么时候？”菲力克斯抓住贝雷特的手腕盯着他的眼睛

菲利克斯说了之后大家也注意到了，老师脸上残留着一点压痕，在额头，鼻梁和脸颊上。

英古利特：“……老师？究竟是怎么回事？请您告诉我们吧！”

“如果你认为这里不是说话的地方，我们可以去山猪家”菲力克斯说。

你被监视了吗菲力克斯打字给贝雷特看。

【月如：(我们能不能检查下自己身上有没有监控器啥的啊】  
【妄言：两人一组搜一下？英谷酱的话就男士背过身然后自己搜下，主要不想落单】  
【罗罗：（不要陪我了吧我就在客厅找个角落用什么围起来自己搜一下就好了……】

.ra80 老师，老实一点。（侦察）  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(48) = 48（成功）

d100 80侦查  
枪圣√: 1D100 = 47（成功）

d100 75侦查  
彩虹小马古利特: 1D100 = 62（成功）

D100 菲力克斯抱歉啦  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(82) = 82（失败）

d100 贝雷特侦察  
灰色欺诈师: 1D100 = 43（成功）

=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）  
【KP：你自己在帝弥身上安了监视器要搜出来吗】  
【秋立：搜出來吧】  
=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）

【月如：(我是男的所以你不上心对吗】  
【妄言：（就不能是碰到你的裸体心跳加快吗（？？？】  
【月如：(信了你的鬼】

“走开，摸够了没”

“哦、哦，菲力克斯，你吃下的肉都去了哪里啊，怎么摸起来还那么瘦……”

老师从帝弥衣服里拿出一个发信器，很小的一个，把搜出來的東西扔到桌上。

“喂，山猪，这是什么”

希尔凡：“……殿下……难道……果然……吗……？”

英古利特用手机打字。“这个有收音功能吗？”

「這是監視器，帝彌托利被監視了。」贝雷特说，「確實，有人被盯上了。不過那個不是我。」

菲力克斯手机打字“我们换个地方”

「??我不想把你們牽扯進來。不過，正確的方向也許不是這樣。」

帝弥托利：“隐瞒没有任何用。……去我那里吧。”

“山猪被监视了，家也算不上完全安全吧”菲力克斯手机打字

【妄言：（我可以拿起发信器把信号屏蔽或者开关关掉么（需要工具的话车上应该都有】  
【月如：(要关么】  
【罗罗：（踩碎！（感觉很酷！（但是别真踩 万一引爆呢】  
【妄言：（到前面搜身对方也应该知道了（我也想弄碎！但说不定有什么线索（……】

贝雷特把監視器踩碎了

“啊啊，老师……说不定能从发信器上发现什么呢……在殿下的事上您还是那么冲动啊。”希尔凡无奈地收拾一下零件，打个包带着

「帝彌被監控了，他的家也不會安全。在這裡說就可以了。」

“你这头山猪什么时候被监控的都不知道，你家里也算不上绝对安全。难道要我们去你家先搜查一遍”

“那就在这里。”帝弥托利说。

“好吧，正好，我刚刚想说的事某种程度上也和殿下有关。”看了眼殿下，希尔凡把手机拿出来，“其实，从昨天开始我就有收到不知来源的匿名短信。”

“我回忆了一下，昨晚殿下没有离开过我视线，如果说唯一有我不知觉的时间，就是我们回到我家后各自睡着的时间，而那个时间，似乎也正好是老师被路人目击到与殿下在一起的时间。”

“随后我因为噩梦醒了，那时殿下也在身边陪我，不过那时我就收到了第一条匿名短信，写着的是‘小心’。”

“第二条则是方才，在我询问老师那个所谓毒品科的同事的时候，发来的‘我会做个了结，对不起。’”

“我要说的就是这些，老师，或者殿下，谁能给我个解释吗？”

英古利特：“……匿名短信，看不到发信人吗？”

“是的，我本来也打算之后去警局追查一下发信源的位置后再和你们说的，但没想到事态发展得有点过快……”

“我不知道。”帝弥托利说。

“那老师呢？到底是谁在昨晚找上你？还把你绑了……整整一夜？”希尔凡看着老师脸上的痕迹。

贝雷特露出了真的不知道的表情。

“……您也不清楚吗，那这件事先暂按，和我们说说昨晚的事的真相吧？”

帝弥托利紧盯着老师等待他的说法。

「?昨晚發生了什麼，一切??先從源頭說起吧。」贝雷特开口，「一切都是謊言。抱歉。」


	6. 不要跟自己吵架啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相渐渐浮出水面，那是另一个世界的故事……

「我不是刑事科的警視，事實上，我負責的是——」

“……老师”英古利特说。

「國際反恐。」

【妄言：（（（（（（（（（对不起，破个气氛，看菲力酱的装备，我也不觉得我们只是负责刑事的】  
【月如：(那个只是我女朋友们 别在意】  
【罗罗：（好的 祝99】

“哼嗯……——那么您一直有在关注殿下的事……也是？”希尔凡打量着贝雷特。

「多少可以明白了我隱瞞的理由嗎？這不是可以透露給普通人的資訊。不過，欺騙自己的學生，也許更加糟糕吧。」贝雷特回答，「這個你很快就知道了。因為，我上次負責的案件是??一個邪教。」

“…！？”菲力克斯

“……”英古利特从沙发上站起来。

希尔凡沉默地看着殿下。

「正是在那天我重遇了帝彌托利。可惜的是那天的行動有批漏，一個支部逃脫了。」

“老师。那具体是什么时候的事情？”英古利特说。

“…………”帝弥托利挪开视线去看窗帘。

「為了追查他們，以及保護當時的??證人。我把自己調來了這裡。」

英古利特：“……对不起，打断您了。请您继续说。”

「昨晚我被邪教的關係者襲擊了。他是我的前同事，也是當時的受害人。」

“你说的邪教，和这个有关系吗”拿出古廉给菲力克斯的印着火纹的石头。

“既然是当时的受害人，为什么要袭击你？被威胁了吗？”

「他日夜都想消滅那個邪教，為了這個目的，他需要我追查出的情報，為此，他以帝彌托利的樣子接近我。」

【月如：前同志应该是国际刑警？】

英古利特：“他以课长的样子？……是怎么做到的？！”

帝弥托利猛然抬头聚精会神地听。

「我在剎那間恍神了，所以。」贝雷特回答，「這個就是邪教的徽記。」

“易容吗？怎样完美的变装可以让老师都被迷惑？”

「不，只是??一眼看上去的錯覺。作為我曾經的同事，他需要的也只是這個」

菲力克斯：“啧，把你知道的全都告诉我”

【月如：(回头我们应该再看一遍录像 看看那个脸部特写有没有不像英谷莉特的地方】  
【妄言：（仔细一看长着莫妮卡的脸岂不是很恐怖】

「後來我被擄去了，他沒傷害我。正是在他嘴裡我得知帝彌托利被邪教的支部盯上了。所以一出來我就給你們打了電話。」

英古利特：“他把老师掳走的目的究竟是……又为什么回盯上课长？”

“……哈……正合我意。”帝弥托利说：“这么说，今晚的约定是他们下的了。太好了……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！从现在就开始准备吧。”

“殿下，冷静点……”希尔凡说。

“我非常冷静。不如说，我现在前所未有地清醒……只要解决这个，这些游荡的死灵就不会纠缠我了吧。必须尽快……尽快结束这一切。”

“……那么，设计陷害我牵制课长的果然也是他们了。老师，关于那个邪教的事情，可以请您再详细说明一下吗？也许和……和古廉有关。”

「那個約定是我的前同事發的，因為我不願意說出情報。後來我妥協了。所以，那個約定也作廢，冷靜一點。那是艾黛爾賈特領導的邪教。」

“啊啊、说起来也是中午饭时间了，老师家里有什么吃的吗？我看看能不能先做点什么，大家一边吃一边聊也不碍事。”希尔凡招呼。

“…………”帝弥托利阴沉地凝视老师。

“………………爱黛尔贾特。”英古利特重复

“不用做我的份，我不吃”菲力克斯还在介意的样子。

“不行，饭要好好吃！报仇什么的，也要有力气才能干吧。”希尔凡努力缓和气氛

「有吃的。我去做。要全部說明需要很多時間。一邊吃飯一邊說吧。也不急於這一時。」

菲力克斯似乎受不了室内的空气，走到门口点了一根烟。

“嗯嗯，我来帮忙。”希尔凡跟上贝雷特。“抱歉啊老师，刚刚怀疑了你”

“我也来帮忙吧”英古利特也跟上去。

「我的確欺騙了你們，所以懷疑我也是正常的。」

“不……逼您说出来真是抱歉。但是毕竟现在情况特殊。无论如何，确认老师也是我们的同伴，的确令我安心了许多。”英古利特说。

【妄言：（笑死现实和团内都要吃午饭了（我这边倒是还早没有那么快吃】  
【和音：（发出想现在就冲到邪教总部的明确波动（？）】  
【罗罗：（用做家务平息内心的焦躁（希尔凡哥哥去安抚一下猫猫】

贝雷特去做飯，烤雞、土豆泥、焗蘑菇

=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）  
【秋立：我要下藥（冷靜】  
【KP：（好，你下（速效还是迟发？】  
【秋立：遲發，半小時左右】  
【KP：（你下在什么食物里还是全部】  
【秋立：全部，假裝自己放調味料】  
【KP：你趁着希尔凡去叫帝弥拌匀了麻药】  
【秋立：我自己可以先吃一下解藥嗎】  
【KP：哪有解药啊！】  
【秋立：那我自己不吃會不會很奇怪！！】  
【KP：所以我问你什么里面不加】  
【秋立：……我已經下了（喃喃……沒事緊急再做一道意粉】  
【KP：那瓶麻药（液体）做完饭你放回调料橱还是收身上】  
【秋立：櫥，什麼麻藥，那是醋（裝傻】  
=======================（秘密交谈的分割线）

「帝彌托利，菲力克斯。一起吃吧。不吃東西是打不了仗的。」

菲力克斯抽完烟回来了，撞上希尔凡。“……哟，菲力克斯，你还好吗？”

“你是没看过我抽烟吗，大惊小怪”

“你以前确实不抽啊！这可不是好习惯，尼古丁会把你的肺戳成漏网的哦。”

「之後，你們想要任何情報，包括支部所在地的線索，我都會告訴你們。」

“比起这个，来吃饭吧？老师家还有不错的戈迪耶芝士哦，你闻到味道了吧？”

英古利特帮老师装盘

d100 侦查  
彩虹小马古利特: 1D100 = 57（成功）  
d100 灵感  
彩虹小马古利特: 1D100 = 20（成功）

贝雷特把香噴噴的烤雞腿塞到菲力嘴邊。

【月如：(抽烟抽饱了，我就不吃】  
【罗罗：（这倒霉孩子】  
【妄言：（拖去吃！（（不吃我就对你用话术魅惑了（？】  
【月如：我要跟你力量对抗(你怎么不去搞山猪】  
【妄言：（应该是我力量和你体型对抗（山猪没说不吃饭（……】  
【月如：可恶你们几个人按着我吃饭吗】  
【罗罗：（我也来 我也来】

“放开我，我不吃”菲力克斯摇头“唔……唔……”

帝弥托利无视旁边的闹剧，大口吃饭。

贝雷特把另一只雞腿給帝彌，帝弥托利老师给什么就吃什么。

“咳咳，那来讨论下一步行动吧？”看大家都吃了安心下来，“老师知道邪教支部所在地？不过，我们这也还有英谷的案子一事……”

“……唉真是的。我去给你们拿筷子。”英古利特走进厨房。拿了筷子回来吃饭 虽然这样其实也没什么食欲于是就吃了点意面填饱肚子算了。

【月如：你这么能吃为什么不帮我把刚才那条烤鸡腿也吃了】

贝雷特給大家夾蘑菇，也給英谷前特塞雞肉

“……谢谢，老师。”英古利特无论如何也吃不下油腻的食物所以还是吃意面

「多吃點吧。」贝雷特高高興興地給每人夾一點菜，並露出我做得怎麼樣的邀功神色。

【秋立：把大家喂得白白胖胖】  
【罗罗：（？你要宰了吃？】  
【秋立：（嗯（嗯？】

“老师。不好意思，可以问个问题吗？”英古利特把想出门抽烟的菲利克斯按在椅子上。

“我吃饱了，放开我”

「什麼問題？」

“请问这是什么？为什么要放在食物里呢？似乎也不是调味料的样子。”英古利特从衣服口袋里拿出一个小瓶子放在桌上。

【秋立：我好累啊怎麼又來事了】  
【妄言：（老师体会到了我上团修伯特的苦】

希尔凡抓住菲力克斯手腕不让他跑去厕所催吐，然后看向老师（

“放开我，最好你们也去厕所吐出来”

“意面里似乎没有放的样子。但是大家吃的太急了……我没能及时说出来。我是相信老师不会害我们的，对吧……”英古利特说

体质：D100  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(15) = 15（成功）  
枪圣√: 1D100 = 84（失败）  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(21) = 21（成功）

菲利克斯腿一软倒在地上

“理由。”帝弥托利看向老师：“虽然我也觉得不需要理由了……你被那家伙说服了吧。”

希尔凡和帝弥托利过意志  
天下美人今宵好梦（心: 1D100 =(11) = 11（成功）  
枪械破坏金毛狮: 1D100 =(61) = 61（失败）

帝弥托利发现自己的视线低了下去

「不。」贝雷特斟酌着回答「……你，沒有說服我。」

“老师！”英古利特着急地站起来掏出枪对准老师。“为什么……难道您真的背叛了吗！”

希尔凡勉强维持清醒也掏出了自己的手枪，对准了老师，只是手上没有力气，根本抬不起来。

「不會，我剛才已經說了，這不是需要懷疑的問題。我不會背叛你們任何一個。」

“那就告诉我们理由啊！”

“……老师，不要乱动哦，杀了你会比较麻烦，但是腿部之类的地方应该还是没有问题的。”希尔凡虚张声势，“有什么事是不惜给我们下药也要隐瞒的吗？我们在你眼里到底是碰不得的玻璃娃娃，还是只是你的棋子？”

「其實你們應該會了解的。」贝雷特回答「我覺得，是你們兩個一定會理解的。」

“……理解什么？”英古利特说

「帝弥托利在那次臥底行動中被邪教舉行了血的儀式。」贝雷特解释「儀式的內容是把神的血注射中身體中，然後，讓受者的身體和精神都到達極限。」

“……”希尔凡皱眉

“……”英古利特倒吸一口凉气。“那么课长现在的精神状态，莫非也是……”

「我不知道神是指什麼，但是完成後會得到開船的能力。剛才不是說了嗎，邪教是以航行去极乐为教义，進行活人祭祀的恐怖組織。」

“啊……那么……他已经……“英古利特说“您是怎么打算的呢？除此之外还有什么隐瞒了我们的事吗？”

「航行就需要開船。說實話，我也不知道那是什麼……大概是某些我們理解不了的東西吧。帝弥托利得到了開船的能力。同時，他也被詛咒了，他的精神被詛咒每天折磨著。」

“也就是说，直到现在邪教的残党也想要夺回殿下？这就是你不惜要下药也要阻止他的原因？”希尔凡总结。

「你們也察覺了吧？他好像被亡魂纏身一樣。是。……而我想做的，就是把那個詛咒轉移到我身上。」贝雷特回答「為此需要把帝弥托利的血輸入我的身體裡。」

希尔凡皱眉“……除此之外没有别的办法？诅咒不能解除么？”

「很抱歉用了這樣的方式，但是你們也明白，他不會同意的。而我覺得，是你們兩個一定會理解的。帝弥托利這樣下去會垮掉的。」

【妄言：（（（（（对不起他的san比我还高（…………（（（（老师为什么不关心下只有30+san的我和菲力（…………】  
【罗罗：（你们为啥这么脆弱啊（（（】  
【妄言：I have a reason但菲力就不知道了（……】  
【秋立：所以背負诅咒的是高達70的我！】  
【罗罗：（我也70，我背（让我去陪古廉

贝雷特老师一掌敲晕正准备爬起来的帝弥。

“老师……我不知道您在考虑什么……但是殿下，也许比你想的还要坚强。”希尔凡努力撑着，“……我和殿下约定过了……我会帮助他……他也会珍重自己…………所以……不要做让他伤心的事……不然的话，为了守住约定……我可什么都做得出来哦……？”

希尔凡体质检定失败后孤注一掷成功。

「……我，想要救你們。」贝雷特说「也不希望你們發生爭吵。」

“老师，用这种方式，我们是不会觉得被拯救的啊。……您希望课长以后的噩梦里，再多一个您的身影吗？”英古利特说，并没有放下手中的枪。

“我了解您的心情，老师，在想要保护他们这一点上，我也许是和您一样的，换了我在您的立场，也许我也会这么做……”希尔凡补充。

「我們都會活下去。把詛咒轉移給我吧。」

希尔凡“但是，现在还没到非得如此不可的时候，我是这么认为的。”

英古利特“那至少请您告诉我们您完整的计划吧，否则我们也不会安心的。”

“也许还有其他办法，假如到最后真的只有这条路可以走……那我答应您，那时候我也会加入您的计划。但是现在……先住手吧。”希尔凡恳切地说。

「最後一件事。」贝雷特终于松动了「給你們見……一些，一些人吧。」

“一些人……？”

“什么人？”

「不過，請記得，那個，也是你們。所以請不要把我的計劃告訴他們，因為他們也不會同意的。」贝雷特拨通号码「帝弥托利只有一只眼睛了。我還有一雙。」

通话屏幕里出现了希尔凡和帝弥托利以及古廉。帝弥托利蜷缩在车的后座上，两只眼睛都深深地凹陷了进去，面色苍白，瘦弱。只有耀眼的金发像是唯一活着的部分

“呜哇……看到自己的脸真恶心……”希尔凡咋舌。

「……抱歉，我無法獨自說服「你們」，要是告訴他們你們發生了什麼，計劃就可以順利進行了吧。

“古廉……？真的是你吗？”

希尔凡看了一眼四周“我明白了。”

「英谷莉特回來了嗎？杜篤情況還好吧。」

“还没找到她，杜笃已经没事了，殿下支付了代价……”希尔凡的眼神迟疑了一下。“长话短说，既然老师要我们说的话……首先要说对不起，擅自进入了你们的世界。”

“自从我们的世界毁于一场灾难之后，我们就只能靠燃烧殿下的生命航行。”

“。。这格局也有点太大了吧，我们是在电影里么？”在沙发上全力抵抗麻药的希尔凡苦笑

“我们不想留在这里，因为这里已经有你们的存在了。如你们所见，现在我们被困在这里。英谷莉特不赞成我们的做法，所以和我们发生了一点争执。古廉还是没有完全赶得及毁灭证据吧。”

“被困在这里的原因是？你们所谓航行的最终目的是？”

“嗯，艾黛尔贾特——毁灭世界，乘坐诺亚方舟的罪魁祸首跑了，我们在追她们。她不在这个世界。无论她逃去哪里，我，我们都会找出她……老师，谢谢你愿意帮助我们。但是我们的……殿下已经走不了更远了。”

“你们被困住了？还把我们这边的英谷卷入了事件。”

“抱歉……”希尔凡回答

“与其道歉不如把来龙去脉再好好解释清楚。”

“你还想问什么？”

“呜哇，那问题可就太多了……产生的分歧是什么？你们有什么目的？和我们这边的邪教事件与殿下有什么关系？我们的老师被你们指使了些什么？”

“拯救课长……拯救我们这边的帝弥托利的方法。真的只能牺牲老师吗？”英古利特插进了一句，与此同时，贝雷特挂断了电话。

「我剛才也說了，「你們」不會同意的，所以不要把我的計劃告訴他們。」

“……啊。是这样啊。您是打算怎么做呢。”英古利特茫然地没有反应过来。

「他們要求我的是把這邊的帝弥托利的眼睛交給他們。」贝雷特摇头「但我不會那麼做。」

「……假如兩邊都是我的學生，無論哪邊我都不會傷害。所以我想要把我的眼睛交出去。」

「帝弥托利只有一只眼睛了，但是我還有一雙。只是把一只眼睛分出去而已，這並不重要。」

“？他们不知道我们的帝弥只剩一只眼睛了吗，当然，我不是要牺牲老师的意思——但我觉得如果他们真的是另一个世界的我们，也肯定不会想真的让这边的殿下失去全部的眼睛的，难道在他们眼里老师比殿下还重要？”希尔凡很生气。

“但是，这样就能够解决全部的问题了吗？会不会有一天他们再次要求我们提供眼睛，或者更多的东西呢？”英古利特说

「恐怕他們不知道詛咒能轉移吧。」

“您又是从哪里知道的呢？”

「詛咒能轉移，是我在剿除邪教組織時收集到的古藉記載的。而那邊的我……我不知道他死前有沒有像我這樣分享秘密。多半沒有。」

“那么，不把这个事情告诉他们的理由是？”

「活著，問題就會出現，不能因為未來可能的问题而拒絕今天的求助。放心吧，我活動的前提是不傷害你們和確保自己活著。」

「我無法確定你們會同意我這麼做。所以最好的做法是我完成儀式後直接找他們。英谷莉特的出走就是因為她無法接受要奪去這邊的帝弥托利的眼睛。」

“老师……那么晚上的约定，是和他们吗？”

「是的，「你們」在昨晚找上門來。」

“我也一样无法接受，也一样无法接受要夺走老师的眼睛。……那么开枪的，是那边的我了，可是为什么要杀杜笃呢。”希尔凡说。

「……對我，對他們，這已經是最后一条路了。這樣就全部清楚了吧。」

希尔凡沉默片刻，“……没有其他办法了吗？既然可以找到古籍，说不定也会有其他的不需要谁付出眼睛也能延续的方法。也许是我天真，但我不想在以后后悔。”

「為什麼不？我只是付出一只眼睛，我還活著，還能看到東西。」贝雷特苦笑起來。「你覺得我這麼做之後，帝弥托利還會這麼輕易被我……抱歉，算計嗎？假若有不需要付出眼睛的方法，就在轉移後再調查吧。我只有這一次機會了。」

【罗罗：（我被说服了】

「如果我現在沒能成功轉移……他們要怎麼辦呢。」

“也许……您是对的。”英古利特说

「我不可能把帝弥托利交給他們，也不可能放著那樣的帝弥托利不管。」

“但是，不应该是您……让我来吧。您对大家来说，是不一样的。”英古利特说

「不，英谷莉特。我是你們的老師。老師怎麼可能讓學生沖在前面。」

“那么既然这样的话，起码这个人选的选择上也公平决定吧。想要保护殿下的心，老师，我也不会输给您。眼睛的话，我也有。我不会争抢什么，现在的我也没有这个力气，所以可以把这一切交给命运决定吗？如果不现在争取过，未来我一定会后悔自责的。”希尔凡坚持“就当是为了我，为了你可爱的学生，老师，现在我也不能放你一个人做这个决定。”

「你們要侮辱身為老師的我嗎？」

“……啊，就像抽签一样？”勉力笑了笑，“你看，我们学生时不是玩过好多次，决定今天谁做值日什么的……”

「希爾凡……我不知道你身上發生過什麼事。我總是覺得你想說的時候就會說。但是，你肯定你能承受詛咒帶來的影響嗎？」

“我没有，正是我尊敬老师您，我才不想放您一个人完成这件事。如果只是旁人，那就让他去吧，也与我无干。”

「沒錯。認知自己，量力而行，才是我教給你們的知識。讓我來，交給我，你們可以依賴我，正如我會在最後依賴你們來保持清醒。」

“哈哈……不如反过来想，发生过那些事的我，到现在都扛住了，再加一点也不要紧吧？英谷莉特倒是……可以的话不想让她也变得和我一样呢”

「相信我，交給我好嗎？」

“但是，老师，就算您说是侮辱您……您也一样并不一定可以承受啊。还是交给命运吧。对不起，但是现在您的手上并没有那么大的主动权。“英古利特坚定地看着二人。

“呃，英谷莉特……就算是命运的抉择，也就只有我和老师吧，你还年轻，丢了只眼睛可是会嫁不出去的……”

“这点不需要你操心。我也要加入。”

这时两个人离贝雷特都很近，贝雷特一个手刀突袭了英古利特。英古利特被放倒在沙发上。

「如果知道最後還是要這麼解決，一開始……」

【罗罗：贝雷特……你……算计……我】

“……到这样就没有办法了吗，真是服了服了…………”希尔凡干涩地笑，“啊，老师，算我拜托你，我也不会反抗的，不过让我看到最后好吗？”

「……可以。」贝雷特把几个人一一绑好，加量了麻药的分量。

希尔凡还想说什么，贝雷特掐着他的喉咙给他的舌头上注射了一针麻醉。

希尔凡突然眼睛睁得很大，几乎要哭出来，脸色惨白地求饶“等，等等……这个不行，只有这个……我会乖乖听话的！所以……不要……”

贝雷特觉得这是希尔凡的演技，毫不留情地推进了一针管的液体。

【秋立：終於】  
【秋立：終於！！！！！】  
【秋立：啊！！！！！！！】

贝雷特把希尔凡和帝弥托利拖进自己的卧室。

在无人喝彩的地方，贝雷特用惊人的意志力独自完成了这个仪式。

【KP：这个讨论组的名字是開演の刻は来たれり、此処に万雷の喝采を】

贝雷特用帶血的手摸摸帝彌的頭髮

“老师！你凭什么……！那是我的……那是我该承受的！！！”帝弥托利挣扎

“……哈啊，老师……？还清醒吗……？”希尔凡含糊不清地担心发声

「清醒。」

“你到底在做什么，住手！”帝弥托利咆哮，“……停下，求你了，停下…………”

「我在做我想要做的事。」贝雷特趁大獅子不能還手多摸了兩下頭髮

“……老师……！！！”帝弥托利眼睛发烫，声音颤抖

这时，一发子弹击破了玻璃，金发的女子破窗而入。

“住手”英古利特喊，“这样是错的！老师！这样绝对是错的！“

“老师，住手吧，我们不应该来到这里，我们早就该与那个世界一起毁灭才对。”英谷莉特哭着喊，“老师！不要答应他们！要伤害殿下……”

【和音：（我受到了剧烈伤害）（心理上的）】  
【月如：(你最信任的老师背叛了你】

贝雷特打開門出來，渾身浴血地對她露出一個不太熟練的笑。「原來你在這裡，英谷莉特。」

英谷莉特连忙抱住贝雷特，“老师！？”

「老師當然不會傷害學生，我不會把帝彌托利交出去。你也快回去吧。」

“老师……这是怎么回事？我……我给你包扎。不会把……？我不会回去了，我打伤了殿下最重要的人。”

「……嗯，沒錯。畢竟帝彌托利只剩下一只眼睛了，但是我有兩只。」

“我知道的，我们的事情和你们其实没有关系……”

「快回去吧。他們在找你啊，難道你要那樣的帝彌托利拖著身軀找你，就因為你無法原諒自己？你們都是他重要的人。」

“老师，你甚至没有教过我们一节课。但是你却……”B英古利特不知道要对浑身是伤的贝雷特如何下手，只能简单地包扎止血，“我们走过七个世界，都没有打扰那些世界的「我们」”

“确实没有关系，你们那边也真是够呛啊，已经不能说是在保护殿下了吧？”希尔凡发出低低冷笑，“回去吧，那边的英谷莉特，告诉你那边的希尔凡，我真以他为耻。”

“不要这么说他。”B英谷莉特反驳。“你不知道他经历了什么。你不能这么说他。”

“哦哟。就算是我不认识的英谷莉特，用这样的脸教训我我也没法抵抗啊。但是我的想法不会变的，让我亲自去见见他吧。”希尔凡站了起来。

「一起走吧。我也要去見他們。」事情已经完成了，麻药的效果也过去了，贝雷特解开刚刚绑住学生们的束缚。

在废弃码头，B希尔凡站在岸边，只有他一个人。B英谷莉特扶着字面意义上“浴血”的老师下车的时候他吓了一跳。

“真是……”B希尔凡看到一队人，摊了摊手

贝雷特下車跑向希尔凡指了指自己的眼睛。B希尔凡愣了一下，很快反应过来。

关于侦查老师的状况这件事,枪械破坏金毛狮进行检定。：D100=93/80 失败。  
不敢看老师，帝弥托利几步走上去问另一个希尔凡。“这到底是怎么回事，希尔凡！”

希尔凡两步上前冲上去揍那边的B希尔凡一拳。

“希尔凡，住手！”菲力克斯从身后试图拉住这边的希尔凡

一拳把那边的希尔凡揍倒，“我不知道你那边发生了什么，”希尔凡冷冷地，“但任凭事情发展到这个地步，总得有人来处罚你。作为希尔凡，你太失职了。”

B希尔凡被打倒在地上，没有还手。菲力克斯面无表情的对地上那个伸出手，B希尔凡拉了一把站起来。

“初次见面……好久不见啊，菲利克斯”

“我不是你认识的那个菲利克斯”

“我认识的菲利克斯……早就死了。”

“是吗，他是怎么死的，其他人呢”菲力克斯反应过来，“等等，现在不是说这个的时候，贝雷特和那头山猪呢”

贝雷特撑着跳上了那艘看起来毫不起眼的小游艇，气冲冲的帝弥托利课长牵着他被折腾地只剩下骨头没断的手。

“老师……？”游艇上，一个扶着墙，穿着病号服的人影，是B帝弥托利。

「……帝彌托利。」

B帝弥托利向贝雷特的方向伸出手，贝雷特握上他的手

帝弥托利看着那个帝弥托利。“……怎么回事。”

“老师，我闻到血的味道了。”

「嗯。解決問題總是要浴血奮戰的。」贝雷特让自己的声音显得平静又轻松，「手術要在哪裡進行？」

“你受伤了吗？”B帝弥托利认真地皱眉，“驾驶舱。”

“什么手术？”帝弥托利问

「把眼睛給他的手術。」

菲利克斯赶上，“你疯了！在我昏迷的时候你们到底说了什么”

「情況希爾凡和英谷莉谷都知道了，說明就交給他們了，稍微一會就回來。」

“帝弥托利……没问题吗？”B帝弥托利问。

「嗯。沒問題。」贝雷特抚摸了一下B帝弥托利的头发，是熟悉的手感「進去吧。」

“对不起，这种过分的请求……”

“那是另一个世界的我们……要拯救那个世界需要帝弥托利的眼睛，老师打算代替他献出自己的一只眼。简要的说就是这样。”英古利特解释。

“抱歉啊，殿下。我阻止过了，但是老师一意孤行，我也没有力气反抗。”希尔凡说。

“菲利克斯……我们没办法阻止老师……”英古利特说。

“可以的话，请您不要怨恨老师……。”希尔凡说。

菲利克斯问希尔凡“为什么要揍另一个你”

“不爽啊。如果你看到另一个自己是个一事无成的窝囊废，你也会不爽的吧？”

“我不会是一事无成的窝囊废的”

“啊啊，当然，你不会……不过我的话就很难说了。”希尔凡耸耸肩

「以後我就是獨眼貝雷特了。」贝雷特和B帝弥托利走了出来。贝雷特冷靜地看著他開起了玩笑

B帝弥托利的眼睛里流出大颗的泪水。

“…………………………………………”帝弥托利在积蓄怒气。

【秋立：（這邊的帝弥托利比較柔軟啊！】  
【月如：“两只独眼山猪”】

“谢谢。我实在不知道还能再说什么，我发誓，无论走遍多少个世界，也要把艾黛尔贾特的骨灰抛洒在宇宙尽头”B帝弥托利

【（和音：我好难过，我自闭了】  
【妄言：（完了，这也是个傻的（果然还是要罗德里古来……（停】

「嗯。雖然那個我死了，不過，就用我的眼睛看世界吧。這也是我伴隨在你們身邊的證明。……不過我沒有更多眼睛可以給了，珍惜一點。」

“…………………………………………”帝弥托利继续积蓄怒气。“你们那边到底发生了什么？！”

“我会…我会珍惜。”B帝弥托利手放在胸口，像是要把一颗心捧出来

贝雷特轉向這邊的帝彌托利，「事實上，昨晚來劫持我的就是「你們」，就如英谷莉特所說，他們的世界被毀滅了，活下來的話，需要你的眼睛。……不過那邊的你已經沒有了，所以請求我交出你的。不過，這不可能。但是我也沒有辦法放著『你們』不管。……正好我有兩只眼睛。就是這麼一回事。」

“其他人的不行吗，有两只眼睛的人多着了，为什么一定要是你的”菲利克斯说。

「不停地說謊，用了這樣的手段，很抱歉。我沒有權力決定別人的東西。而且，儀式也不是誰都能承受的。……重要的是『你們』向我請求了。」

“老师……我想让你看到最后。”B帝弥托利小心翼翼地说

「……這次是什麼意思？」

“如果你愿意的话，我想带你一起走。”B帝弥托利单膝跪地“我会把您送回来的……一切结束之后。”

“放手，你带走一只眼睛了，人我是不会让你带走的”菲利克斯怒斥。

【妄言：（草，这个帝弥想什么呢】  
【月如：(这边的山猪呢，快上，你允许他这么做吗】

希尔凡掐灭烟走进来，“够了吧，那边的殿下，说得难听点，你们能给老师安全和幸福吗？在自身都难保的情况下？”

“太卑劣了……”英古利特喃喃自语

“对不起…我在说什么……”帝弥托利只是看着贝雷特空虚的一只眼球。

“我拒绝，滚。”帝弥托利抢先一步挡在自己老师面前。“你拿走老师的眼睛还不够，连他本人也想带走？”抱臂冷冷地望着对方，“一个人就无法成事的废物。”

“不管你说什么，贝雷特不会让你带走的”

“哦哟。我说得太过了吗。抱歉，不要露出那副表情啊。对我来说也很难受的。”放缓声音，“但是，接受命运吧，殿下，我们的世界是我们的，你们也有你们的世界。我们为你们做到了这一步，已经算是仁至义尽了。”

“不是的……难道你不是……”B帝弥托利撑住额头“你是为什么出现在我面前的……”

“给我滚。我们还有别的事。”帝弥托利吼。

“也许这边的我说不出口吧，那么就由我来说，殿下，希望这次过后您也想想清楚，这一次有我们的老师为您付出，下一次呢？再下一次呢？如果这趟复仇之旅要搭上您和余下全部人的生命，请您思考一下，这是否值得吧。”希尔凡说

B希尔凡冲了上去，说“殿下，他们不是你看见的亡灵，好好道别吧。”

【和音：（我真的好生气，要不是他带着老师的眼睛我真想枪击他】

“我跟那边的山猪没什么好说的，能在身边骂他的那个我也已经不在了”

「我不願意。」輕輕地摸了摸病帝彌的頭，用拇指擦干他的測試用淚水。「我是這個世界的，不可能跟你們走。人死不能復生，失去的就回不來。所以要珍惜還擁有的東西啊。至少我的眼睛在你身邊，需要力量的時候你可以……照照鏡子？」

“喂，那边的‘我’，”叫了声，“你们现在就只有不断漂泊寻仇的选择吗？有机会找到个不错的世界好好留下来吗？”

“嗯，老师。我明白。”B帝弥托利说

「等等。」贝雷特问「你們的世界是怎樣被毁滅的？」

B希尔凡给帝弥托利的脖子上注射了什么，把安静下来的B帝弥托利放在一边

「我們的世界不能步上後塵，你們知道艾黛爾賈特現在在哪裡嗎？」

“啊，放心，那个的话，我们已经破坏了。”B希尔凡说，“那个「卵」已经被破坏了，你们的世界是安全的。不要以为我们在这里无所事事啊，老师”

【妄言：（无所事事把老师的眼睛拿走了啊！（】

「不愧是我的學生。」

“接下来吗？你们要继续一个一个世界地找下去吗“英古利特说

“嗯，会找下去的。“

「有什麼我們能做的？」

“我想……就做我们之前一直在做的事情就好了。”B希尔凡说“你可能觉得我们是一群被仇恨驱使的亡命之徒。”

“除此之外还有吗？”希尔凡露出微笑。

“希望我们生活的那个世界，是被破坏的最后一个世界。”

「不要跟自己吵架啊。」

“不要责怪殿下。“

“我可从来没有责怪过其它人，我只是在责怪你而已。”希尔凡耸耸肩。


	7. 后日谈与反省会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈

【和音：唉说真的我也好喜欢这个团的希尔凡啊！好可爱好好吃…………】  
【妄言：谢谢我也好喜欢您的又疯又冷静的狮子！！！！不过请和老师幸福！！！（？】  
【和音：不是老师来这一下我可能就和希尔凡S了（草】  
【和音：我还没疯起来就被老师治了，捶地】  
【妄言：这个希尔凡虽然病很重不过是只要看到竹马幸福自己就会幸福的类型不用担心他（……】

【妄言：下次还是青狮的话还想玩尔凡，感觉还没玩爽（？？】  
【和音：下次我用梅戚 姐姐来了 不用一个人抗了】

后日谈：菲利克斯  
菲利克斯多出了一个爱好，看星星。  
他的哥哥古廉现在一定也在比星海更远的彼端战斗着吧。他感到安心与自豪。  
因此他邂逅了同样喜欢看星星的少女，组成了幸福的家庭。  
我一定会回来的，他出任务之前这么暗暗发誓，也一次又一次地守住了这个誓言。

【妄言：（？？？？？？？？？？？？？为什么你就有妹子了】  
【罗罗：（？？？？？？？？？？？？？为什么你就有妹子了】  
【秋立：（？？？？？？？？？？？？？为什么你就有妹子了】

后日谈：英谷莉特  
辗转相亲了几十次，揍跑了几十个不靠谱男人的英谷莉特，终于在五年后又一次遇到了古廉。他完全长成成熟男人的样子了，换了名字，染了头发，做着程序员的普通工作。没有问他为什么回来这里，英谷莉特甚至没有告诉其他同事，悄悄地与他组建了家庭……

【妄言：菲力你白看星星了）（你哥还在地上，甚至还在996】  
【妄言：你看的星星可能是他加班的灯光（……】

后日谈：贝雷特/帝弥托利  
贝雷特在医院躺了半个月就回归了工作。虽然一只眼睛有些不便，但他凭借自己丰富的经验克服着。帝弥托利那半个月也放下工作在医院照顾老师。出院之前两个人告白并求婚，出院当天就举办了婚礼。虽然暂时因为身体上的问题还无法进行进一步的亲密行为，但是终有一天……  
还有一个好消息是帝弥托利戒毒成功了。

后日谈：希尔凡  
希尔凡在之后因为一次清剿行动中被雷管震断了腿，回来之后改行当心理医生，颇受好评，用自己的笑容与话术拯救着带有不同烦恼的人。  
只是在一个人的时候，他着镜子里的自己，露出落寞的表情，这个世界，终究没有人会来救他。  
希尔凡最终看到所有他在意的人都获得了自己的幸福……！）

+++++++反省会+++++++

和音：开团的我：我不信这回我还不能自闭到最后。老师：（清脆的打脸声）  
秋立：從下藥被發現開始我就一直崩潰了（⋯⋯）實在沒有打贏迪米的自信！  
妄言：你也不想打吧，打伤他你的一切努力就没有意义了。

月如：他没发现，他贼信任你  
罗罗：我还以为和老师互相理解了！！  
秋立：所以求神拜佛下藥大家千萬不要發現啊  
和音：我真的没发现

月如：你也有觉得不对吧  
妄言：谁知道老师给我们下药！我好难过啊！！！！  
罗罗：谁知道老师给我们下药！老师！我好难过啊！！！！老师还给我夹菜！我想到老师这样温柔其实是给我们下药了！我好难过啊！！！  
月如：为什么突然就开始吃饭了 还一定要我们吃  
和音：我没觉得不对，我根本没对他设防  
罗罗：我多想吃那些肉啊！！！！！！  
妄言：我其实那时候是担心狮子和剑圣的神经，想说大家一起吃个饭冷静冷静，于是极力拾掇大家吃饭缓和气氛【……  
月如：根本不是吃饭的时候啊！都这么紧张了 无心吃饭。我不是一开始就说了我不吃吗  
妄言：模组内外都是吃饭的时候

秋立：我從開團開始就煩惱怎麼下藥了  
妄言：当时是这样的啊！！帝弥是复仇复仇复仇，剑圣是怒怒怒怒，英谷是悲悲悲悲！！我怎么知道你是真的不想吃还是只是闹别扭想干傻事！！【……  
rin：所以希尔凡是发现了老师的阴谋还是没有啊！233  
妄言：没有啊！！我真的没有，我是真的抱着想让大家放松一点冷静下来好好讨论对策的心情，才提议先吃个饭冷静一下的【……你看我坐下来还在问老师接下来怎么办，老师没理我！！【大哭【

秋立：我當時跟kp說得想個辦法和迪米獨處。kp：他這麼提防你不會跟你兩個人獨處吧。現實：給什麼就吃什麼 完全沒設防  
妄言：（我觉得那个时候狮子和希尔凡都很警惕，没想到他们两个都完全没防备……  
rin：反而是菲利英谷……希尔凡那个时候连帝弥是不是本人都在防备的！  
妄言：其实没，到那里我差不多都不怎么戒备了，因为感觉到大概都是本人了。不然我也不会把匿名短信公示【  
罗罗：我也觉得是本人了  
妄言：谁想到老师还能和对面狼狈为奸——【预料到了会有替身战，没有预料到老师投敌了！！  
月如：老师：我全都要救。老师好帅哦

秋立：感覺要二選一，但是放棄其中一邊就不是老師了吧！  
rin：本来模组平衡是那边占情报的绝对优势，游离的英谷莉特给你们助攻平衡一下……  
月如：游离的英谷莉特差点害死这边的她自己。如果老师选择跟对面走了呢  
妄言：毕竟只是给个眼球，又不是给条命【  
秋立：這個團一開始就朝著脫軌的方向狂奔了  
妄言：如果对面要命就说不准了  
秋立：給條命我就不會給了。因為給了的話你們會發瘋吧！⋯⋯⋯⋯說到這個  
和音：如果老师准备跟他走，我就杀了那家伙。  
月如：不觉得这孩子很可怜 想帮他吗？绑架你 自己还摔了  
秋立：凡事都有度啊！不能沒有底線的給予啊！（

妄言：那边的希尔凡其实很坏吧。放帝弥出去打感情牌（所以我揍了他啊【……就感觉他好像已经不择手段了【主要是，都到了这地步了还要烧殿下继续旅程，换了这边的希尔凡可能宁愿自己死呢【。。  
rin：因为那是殿下的愿望啊……而且希尔凡看到过世界的终结了。在他冷静的分析下（？  
妄言：就希尔凡本人来说的话，是处于虽然都能理解，但你让这个局势走到只有今天这步可以发展，那就还是你作为保护者的失格，其它人没有错，你该打（……因为希尔凡最讨厌自己了呢【。

月如：只是为了让他活下来 什么都可以  
秋立：⋯⋯他真的好可憐，但我那時滿心想著要把他捆起來審問襲擊我是怎麼一回事。所以這個結局 真的要總總巧合才能打出來啊  
這個結局，首先要B迪米r100偷襲失敗  
我恰好因為偷懶沒有寫武器  
希爾凡提出了吃飯  
主力又說不通的菲力和迪米倒下了  
我和英谷對抗成功了  
我和迪米對抗成功了  
少一步都不行呢  
这是百分之几的几率能抵达这个和平的结局啊 和平真好  
我得知這個團的迪米在瘋的時候就在盤算怎麼治了（⋯⋯）


End file.
